Alpha and Omega Family Affairs
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: This is a lemon filled story that contains M/M and M/F in it. It's about a young lone wolf who is part of a rival pack to Eastern/Western pack. His name is Kevin and he falls for another male wolf named Erik who is a timid and respectful wolf. These two love birds meet many friends along the way, but a war breaks out and all there so called friends are faced against them.
1. Alpha and Omega Family Affairs chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I know I said there was gonna be a sequal to the A &O TP, and trust me there is, But Echo and I got to discussing and I came to the **_

_**conclusion I would make a lemon filled story line. I know it's my first time and all so Echo's gonna help. I hope you enjoy. ;)**_

 _ **Btw It's a M/F, and M/M so If you don't like yaoi Don't Read this. This as ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH TP**_

 _ *****_ _ **This is not word play***_

 _ **I recommend you find something else if you don't like yaoi.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Family affairs

Chapter 1: Kevin's first love

Kevin's POV

I was a lone wolf wandering around the forest in the search for fun. I had a slightly light red fur that made it appear orange in the dim orange sunlight. I had green eyes and a muscular like frame. It was boring being alone again because I got kicked out of my old pack. It wasn't even my fault.

I mean if you see a guy and that guy tries to hoist himself on top of you and stick his male hood in your backside without YOUR permission wouldn't you bite his tail off?

I shrugged continuing to walk around until I came across a big fat dark grey wolf with dim grey eyes and a mug that makes you wanna look the other way. He has a over lapping jaw and his under belly is slightly lighter. He's got dim Grey eyes and is almost my size. I recognized him as Bexius.

I looked at him, "Hey Bexius, I'm back." I said casually.

He looked at me and chuckled, "Ah Kevin Back again? What'cha do this time?" He said chuckling.

I sighed, "I don't wanna even talk about it." I growled under my breath.

He chuckled, "It's all good tell ya what, I got a bitch for ya if ya feeling the mood?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

I yawned, "Sure if I can get a good look at her first." I said becoming a little interested. I haven't mated in so long and it would be nice to get some release.

Bexius howled and one of his lap dogs Gredius came running

He had dim grey fur and blue eyes and a small frame, and he was Bexius' bitch and I could smell his scent strong on Gerdius's, so they must've mated earlier, "Yes sir?" He said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Go get Kevin his 'bitch'." He chuckled and winked.

Gredius blushed, "Y-yes sir? He said turning around. Bexius smacked him acrosse the hip and Gredius yelped and blushed and smiled before shaking his hips slightly and trotting off.

I looked at Bexius, "So, what's going on with Vex is he still being bullied?" I said a little curios about my fellow friends.

He chuckled, "It's a shame that big ass omega is so soft, he'd do some mad damage against that lame ass rival pack." He said shaking his head.

I titled my head, "Eastern/Western pack?" I said looking in the direction of the pack.

He growled, "That's the one, You know Winston sent some pretty good lookin females and males this way. How bout' you and eye have a little 'fun'." He chuckled cocking an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "Still the same old sex crazy Bexius from three months ago." I chuckled.

He smiled, "Well ya know me, I've got TONS of bitches, which reminds me, where is Gredius with yo' Bitch." He said turning around.

"I'm coming sir!" A voice yelled softly.

I looked into the forest and saw Gredius slowly coming where Bixius was looking and he had a vine in his mouth that was attached to a black silhouette neck that was muscular and had a curvey like frame.

I got wide eyed, "That's one husky female don't you think?" I said astonished.

Bexius chuckled, "Yeah hehe, 'female'." He said still looking in the forest.

I titled my head, "Bexius?" I said confused. He looked over his shoulder, "Meet your bitch…Erik." He said pawing for Gredius to bring her into the light.

I got wide eyed, "W-What the?!" I said as I looked at my 'Bitch'

It wasn't even a female it was a male with muscular frame and was curvey a little in his hips. He had pure white fur and purple eyes and was looking like all of Bexius other bitches, broken in spirit.

I frowned, "Bexius that is a Male. You said I would get a FEMALE." I said looking at him and emphasizing the word female.

Bexius looked at me, "I'm sorry but I need my females to keep my pack together or else we'll slowly disintegrate you know some of the hungry wolves here are straight, including Berk to." He said looking up.

He continued, "This is the CLOSEST, you'll get to a female. Just to make it special I demanded NO ONE touch him in any way for you, This bitch is a complete virgin." He said giving a wink

I got wide eyed and looked back at Erik and I blushed slightly looking down, "But I don't even now how to mate with a dude." I said looking back at Bexius.

He cocked an eyebrow, "So ya gettin curious?" He said intrigued.

I blushed a little harder looking at Erik's hips, "A little…" I said walking over behind Erik.

I looked at Erik, "Lift your tail." I demanded.

He obeyed without a word showing his tight anus.

I took a sniff, "Ok he's definetly not been touched." I said looking at Erik smirking. I got to say although this wolf was a male he did have some pretty noticeable female features.

I looked at Brexius, "Where did ya get this one anyway?" I said not recognizing his scent.

Bexius sighed, "He got traded for some table scraps about a month ago." He said shaking his head.

Erik's ears shot down but he kept his tail raised.

I frowned and looked down, "You can put your tail back down." I said turning and walking back in front of Bexius who chuckled, "So what, my boy done turned Bi on me?" He said cocking an eye brow.

I looked at Erik and shrugged, "Eh I'll take'em, but since it's a male I get to keep'em since you didn't give me a female."

Bexius chucked, "He's yours, I was gonna give'em to you anyway." He said looking at Gredius."Give my boy, Kevin here the vine." He said before standing up and stretching out and yawing.

Gredius walked over my way and raised his neck with the vine, "Here Sir." He said slightly opening his jaw.

I opened my mouth slightly to where i could bite the end of the vin and pull it out of his mouth.

Brexius stood up and began walking away, "Gredius let's go." He said looking over his shoulder at me before he stopped, "I need you to do me a favor." He said facing the forest.

I titled my head, "And that's?"

He chuckled, "Send a message to Winston saying, I'm a be coming there in a matter of three months to dicuss our little…agreement." He laughed before walking away in to the darkness of the forest along with Gredius.

I shook my head before looking at Erik who was apparently being shy and a little scared of me.

He looked at me nervously, "A-Are you gonna…mate with me." He sais his tail curved between his legs.

I sighed before droping the vine that was in my mouth and walking over to him and biting the vine wrapped around his neck snapping it off.

He gave a confused look, "W-what are you-"

I looked at him, "I don't have any intentions of doing that with you until I get to know you." I said smilng

He blushed, "W-What do you mean." He said tilting his head.

I chuckled, "Like for starters what's your favorite food? What do you like to do for free time exetra?" I said smiling. I got wide eyed, "I thought...my master is supposed to use me for...-" I cut him off, "I'm not your master, and I don't want you seeing me like so, Call me Kevin ok?" I said looking at him kinda needy.

He blushed, "Ok...Kevin..." He said looking kinda of nervous.

I chuckled, "You don't have to be so nervous around me? Tell ya what, do you feel in the mood to go explore for a bit?" I said smiling.

He looked at me his purple eyes shooting up, "L-Like a date?" He said nervously.

I chuckled and nuzzled him before walking behind him and crawling under him. He looked down, "W-What are you..." I stood up and hoisted him on my back making him yelp and blush as I held him on his back.

I smiled, "What you've never been carried before?" I said with a smile.

He hid his face behind my scruff hiding his colorful blush. I smiled, "Awe your so cute when your nervous." I said smiling before looking eastward, "Tell ya what I take you some where speacial if you show me you face." I said smirking and cocking an eye brow.

Eriks ears perked up when I said that and he slowly showed his blushing face that made my heart skip a beat.

He was just so cute which is a sever complement considering that I like females. He was just like a female around her crush, so nervous and bashful. It just made me want to pin him on the floor and kiss him over and over.

I smiled, "Well looks like you get to see my favorite spot here." I said turning around and beginning to walk towards a my little hide out.

40 minutes. later.

Eric's POV

Why is he being so nice to me? Is it because he want's to get under my tail? Does he want my appeal? I just don't know, but I did like how he was nice to me, I never been treated like he treats me. It was fun being able to conversate about what, both liked to do and get to know each other. He looked at me and smiled, "See, Isn't it better?" He chuckled.

I titled my head, "What?" I said blushing slightly.

He smiled, "Being able to talk to someone and not feel like you can't speak your mind?"

I blushed, "Yeah but...I'm...your bitch right?" I said confused.

He frowned, "Can you stop calling yourself that? It's offensive to you and I don't like that." He said irately.

I looked down, "S-Sorry..." I said looking away.

He nuzzled my cheek and smiled getting my attention, "Sure my pack sees you as a bitch and nothing more, but that's not the way I see you. I see you as my equal part ya know...a Partner." he said cocking an eyebrow.

I titled my head, "L-Like a mate?"

He got wide eyed and blushed and gave a nervous smile, "W-Well...I never thought of mating to a male it like that. But if that's what you want then maybe we could get to know each other a lot better." He chuckled.

I blushed, "As in?"

He kissed my cheek, "Ever heard of a couple?" He smiled.

I got wide eyed, "You mean were..." I blushed and gave a nervous look.

He smiled, "Dating. See were even finishing eachothers-"

I smiled, "Sentences." I said chuckling.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Did I hear a chuckle?" He said smiling

I blushed and nuzzled his neck, "Maybe i'm starting to feel a little bit more comfortable talking with you." He said smiling

He chuckled, "Well were almost there at my favorite little spot trust me you see what I'm talking about." He said as we began to still walk into the forest.

We continued walking in the forest that has thick canopy until we got to this part in the forest that has a large gaping hole in the middle of the canapoy that showed the orange sky indicating it was getting late.

He looked up at me, "Were here." He said as he laid down, "After you." He said looking up.

I smiled, "A gentlewolf?" I said standing up and walking over him. He chuckled, "Less than what you think." He said smacking me on my hip.

I blushed and yelped looking back at him. He gave a smirk, before winking at me and looked up in the sky and smiled. I smiled and walked to his side and sat down leaning on his shoulder looking up to.

He smiled, "I love how the sky looks I always came here every day when I met Bexius." He said looking down at me, "I've always came here alone, but for some reason. I don't feel like I'm so lonely now that your here." he said nuzzling my side.

I blushed, "I like the orange sky, it seems seren." I said looking up.

He did to, "Yeah, but It's not as beautiful as looking at you." He said nuzzling my cheek.

I looked at him in the eye seeing his emerald shining eyes that shined some what brighter in the orange highlight. It made me blush and his orange like fur made him just even more attractive. It was just like his hevenly stare was lighting a fire in my stomach.

I had to say, This wolf was HOT!

Kevin's POV

I smiled looking into his amethyst like eyes, he was so cute. Even the females I've mated with in the past were not as cute as him. But I wonder why I was so giddy with him. I never spent as much time with them as I'm doing with him.

He blushed, "S-So what do you here for fun?" He said looking around.

I smirked before I leaned all my weight on him pushing him on the ground and to the side with me over him. I smiled, "Do you really want to know?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He blushed, "W-what are you-" I cut him off by tickling at his side making him laugh and wiggle around. I smiled, "You wanted to know." I said as I continued tickling. He chuckled, "Stophaha, that tickles." He said as i continued to tickle at his side.

I smiled, "Well duh." I said till towering over him and tickling his side still.

Suddenly he kicked my hind leg and I lost my balance and fell over him, and we ended up accidentally kissing when I landed. I got wide eyed and blushed and so did he as we looked each other in the eye as our lips were connected.

I was about to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my neck and he closed his eyes pushing forward.

I blushed and slowly began to kiss back sqeezing my tongue into his mouth licking the walls of his mouth and tougue making him shutter and moan. I blushed and we parted for air a little saliva connecting us together.

I blushed, "Well...that escalated quickly." I said walking from over him. He sat up and blushed fiddling his paws, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't...contain myself..." He said looking down.

I smiled and nuzzled under his chin, "It's alright, I actually enjoyed it myself." I smiled.

He blushed and looked the other way, "D-Did you wanna maybe...uh...m-mate?" he said hiding his face at the last part.

I got wide eyed, "You want to mate with me!?" I said blushing.

He looked my way before slowly moving his fore paw to the left.

I looked down in astonishment seeing his red pulsing member.

I looked at him and smiled before walking over to him and nuzzling his side, "Looks who's coming out of his shell?" I said chuckling.

He blushed, and looked away.

I smirked, "So then are we gonna do this? You gonna have to do more than just sit there." I said a grin appearing on my face.

He slowly stood up and turned around to where his ass was facing me.

I pawed at his hip, "Raise it up." He smiled.

He obeyed and slowly raised his tail showing his twitching male anus.

I smirked before I sniffed at again, "Get ready." I said before I took my first lick at his fidgeting tail hole getting a shutter from him.

He looked back blushing, and I smiled before continuing to lick on the outside of his anus. It wasn't as bad as I thought, I thought I would be completely grossed out but to be honest, I kinda liked his ass, It was warm and just begging for more with each lick.

He was softly panting with lust and pleasure, plastering a grin "Want more." I said looking at him.

He blushed, "P-Please." He stuttered.

I began to push my tongue inside of his anus and began to lick the walls making him moan even louder than when I was licking the out of his ass.

I continued to lick the walls of the ring of his ass while his clenching tail hole squeezed at my tongue trying to push me out yet let me in at the same time.

I smiled and pushed my tongue to where it was past the ring and began licking his squishy walls that were twitching with each lick. He moaned as I continued my rimming until I pulled out and he gasped in disappointment.

I smirked, "Now you have a job." I chuckled

He titled his head and I smirked before I sat down and moved my for paw and spread my hind legs showing my 6" Canine member.

He blushed before he slowly walked my way and bent his neck down and took a small lick at the knot of my dick.

I groaned and began breathing hard waiting for him to take another lick.

He looked up at me before he began to lick around the shaft and knot repeatedly getting a moan of pleasure from me each time. He smiled before he went to the tip and began to suckle at it.

I blushed looking down, "Ah…your pretty good for your first ever BJ session." I complimented as he opened his mouth taking in more of my hard dick.

When he got to the knot he began to twist his head left and right, and suck on it as he bobbed his head up and down slowly.

I moaned full of lust for more and he heard this and went a little faster twisting his head freqently and twisting his toungue around my shaft as he went up to the tip and down to the top of my knot.

I moaned and looked down seeing his pulsing member which wasn't as long as mine but was pretty decent.

I grunted and moaned as he continued to bob up and down my member licking up all the pre that surrounded the shaft and tip, which was drawing me ever so closer.

I placed a paw on his head and he saw this and stopped.

I took a look at his member and blushed, "Does that...taste good?" I said becoming a little curious.

He blushed and took my member out of his mouth a stream of pre and sliva connecting them together.

He looked at me tilting his head, "What do you mean?" He said confused.

I blushed, "I-I wanna try." I said looking at his member.

He blushed following my gaze to his member as well.

He sat down and layed down and lifted his left leg in the air showing his leaking member.

I blushed and slowly towards his member, and I slowly moved my muzzle downward towards it. I looked at him and he looked at me blushing. I looked back at his member my mouth watering at it sight.

I took a lick at the tip getting a little pre on my tongue which stated salty, and bubbly. I blushed and slowly liked the bottom of the shaft making him moan as i licked at his steam of pre on his dick.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was actually about to give head to another male wolf, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it. His salty member and even more so pre was heaven and it was just so hot hearing his subtle moan with each lick.

I blushed and went to the tip of his hard canine member a and started to suckle at the top getting him to moan and grunt as I began sucking away his slick pre. I decided to take in a little more and slid his member half way in to my muzzle tasting his member now on the deeper part of the tongue. I closed my eyes and began to slowly bob my head up and down and licking his shaft as I went up and down his member.

I went faster blushing hearing his moaning fill my ears as his pre dripped from the corner muzzle.

He blushed, "...Gah...Your incredible at this." He said in between moans.

I blushed and smiled before wrapping my tongue around the shaft licking up more pre. I began to moan louder, "You so good...I can't...I'm gonna..."I winced his eyes and I closed my eye readying for his seed to rush into my throat.

He howled out and thrust forward pushing his knot into my mouth as he spurt his load into my mouth. I swallowed down every little drop of his lovely seed. Once i felt it was safe enough I slowly pulled my mouth off his dick gasping for air as a little left over cum spilled out of my mouth.

He blushed, "Your really good at that." He said looking at my member, "Can I finish?" He blushed looking up at me.

I liked the out side of my muzzle licking up the little left overs and smirked, "I think I want a little more." I said looking at his hips.

He blushed cocking an eyebrow curious about what I meant. I answered by walking behind him an moving his tail to the side and licking his anus.

He blushed, "Oh..." He said before, he raised his bottom part up in the air. I blushed, "You look...hot like that." I said seeing his begging anus

I took a few more licks in and out of his anus so it was lubricated with his cum and my saliva before I hoisted myself on his back.

He looked up at me, "I-Is it going to hurt?" He said blushing as I looked down at him.

I smiled, "I'll be as gentle as I can." I said before I arched my back and placed the tip near his wet anus.

I looked down at him blushing, "Are you ready?" I said nervously.

He blushed, "I'll t-try." He stuttered showing he was a little timid about this.

I started to back up, "I'll stop if your not ready." I said starting to push myself down.

He backed up keeping me from going off of him, "N-No…I'm ready." He said looking up at me.

I blushed before slowly pushed forward placing the tip at the tail hole, "Ok, I'll take it slow." I said before slowly moving the tip forward in to the tail hole.

He cringed a little as his tail hole clenched at the tip of my dick.

I pushed forward slowly the saliva and wolf cum doing its job and making it easier to slide in which was hard because of his tight virgin hole. Now I had about half of my member inside him and I blushed, "Are you ok?" I said looking down at him.

He looked up blushing and gritting his teeth, "I-It's so big…It…It hurts a little…b-but…don't p-pull it out." He begged at the last part.

I smiled, "Ok" I said before pulling outward a little and pushing back in slowly.

He was groaning and grunting as I pushed in ward and pulled out slowly.

I shook to the left then the right slowly trying to loosen up the penetration but and trying not to hurt him as well.

Soon it was loose enough to where I could speed up slightly, but I wasn't gonna do it, until I got his permission, since this was his first time.

He moaned, "Ah…Harder…faster." He begged as he slow pushed his hips back to me.

I smiled and sped up the paste to where it was a medium thrust so he could enjoy himself.

I aimed to the right and then to the left still loosening up a little since it was still kinda tight, I was gonna keep him at a medium thrust until I heard him whimper, "H-Harder." He begged.

I blushed, seeing he wanted more, and sped up to the point my baggage was pounding on his prostate with each thrust.

He moaned even louder and I grunted with each trust.

I groaned and pre began to come out to where it was easier to penetrate.

I aimed to the left and He let out a loud whine of delight. His member throbbing and bouncing with each thrust

"Ahh right there!" He moaned as he began to buck his hips back harder towards me.

I smirked and began to repeatedly strike the one spot making him moan and whimper full of pleasure as I thrusted.

He looked back at me blushing, the look of pleasure written all over his face, He smiled, "Fuck me…hard." he said before his tail hole completely lossened up.

I blushed and obeyed and began to pound his ass as if I have never mated before. He was bouncing rapidly and his moan flodded the hole forest.

I growled full of lust, "Ughh yeah Fuck." I growled as my knot slapped against his tail hole. He buck his hips back as best he could trying to tie us together.

I grunted, "I…I-m gonna...cum soon" I groaned my knot swelling up more as it slapped against his tail hole.

He backed his rump back against my thrusts trying his best the squeeze the knot into his slowly loosening tail hole.

He moaned, "Ahh I'm gonna…I'm feel like I'm gonna…" He held his head back and gritted his teeth and I thrusted one hard time and the knot slid completely in making him howl in pain and pleasure as he released his seed again all over the ground dampening the dirt beneath us.

I groaned making light humping motions before I howled out releasing my load into his ass.

I gasped for air, "Phew…Did you enjoy that?" I said looking down at him.

He looked up smiling, "That felt…like heaven. Your seed feels so warm…It's like my body's a warm furnace." He said looking up.

I chuckled, "Well were definitely gonna be here for a minute, it was 30 minutes for females, but I really like you so, maybe about an hour or so." I chuckled pushing down on him so we could lay down together.

He blushed, "I bet you say that to everyone." He said chuckling.

I smiled, "You know this was my first time to." I said looking down at him

He got wide eyed, "You never mated before?" He said astonished.

I chuckled, "Yes I have, Lots of females love my dick. But this is the first time I mated with another male." I said look at him.

He blushed, "Oh…" He said looking down,

I chuckled, "Ah don't worry I have a lot of females but none of them could please me like you did." I said nuzzling him.

He blushed, "D-Does that mean, I'm your special…bitch?" He said looking at me.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "Your not a bitch, NOT AT ALL, I actually look to you to be, my equal." I said cocking an eyebrow.

I continued, "I think I proved when I gave you a BJ, especially since I'm kinda straight." I said chuckling.

He blushed, "So…were dating?" He said confused.

I chuckled, "Do you think I'd just fuck some random individual? I'm not like Bexius, If I openly mate with you, I have SOME type of appeal for you." I chuckled.

He looked at me, "So…you like me…?" He said looking at me.

I chuckled, "No...I Love you...Erik." I said nuzzling under his chin.

He blushed, "I love you too…Kevin." He said nuzzling my side.

I smiled, "Love ya, sweet cheeks." I said smacking his ass.

He blushed grunted as I slapped him, "I'm sleepy…" He yawned

I chuckled and laid my head next to his, "Same here…night." I said laying my head against his.

He did the same and we laid there next to each other as we fell asleep together.

If i wasn't sure I liked males before, I know now, I just hope that we work out together.

 _The next day_

Winston's POV

I growled, "Dammit." I frowned looking out of the den.

It's been almost a year since my aggrement with Bexius and one of my alpha reported two of his awful pack members are on there way here.

I began pacing back and forth in my den contiplating on my next move. Tony and Eve were in the den as well and they were worried about me. Eve smirked,"I have an idea, Why not we ambush the bunch. It's only two from what the alpha's reported right? I'm sure a whole pack can polish these two off no problem." She said casually.

Tony countered, "Yeah sure it's two, but we don't know who it is, it could be Berk or Galio, or even worst both of them." he said frowning.

I looked at him, "No...he wouldn't send his strongest wolves to speak with us. He'd leave his self unguarded which would leave himself vulnerable to attack." I said looking at Tony.

Suddenly one of the alpha's came running in the den, "Sir we've identify one of the wolves." he said gasping for air.

I got wide eyed, "Who?" I said intrigued.

He smirked, "The wolf is the lone wolf Kevin." He said chuckling slightly, "To think Bexius has gotten so cocky that he'd send his weakest ally to us." he laughed.

I got wide eyed a chill going down my spine, "K-Kevin..." I said scarcely. Tony and Eve looked at me confused, "What? Kevin's the careless idiotic red wolf he'd be easy to deal with." Eve said standing up.

Tony did the same, "Come on Kevin? He's pathetic." He chuckled.

I glared at the two, "Kevin is Bexius' second in command, he's in his own league compared to Berk and Galio, this wolf has been rumored that when he was kicked out of the southern pack he was chased down by twenty of his fellow pack members, and out of the twenty that left only five came back alive." I said my heart skip a beat in fear.

I looked down and frowned, "And that's not the scary part...he was only 2 and a half years old then..." I said grunting

Everyone gasped, "N-No way." Tony said astonished.

I growled and glared at the alpha at the door, "I want you to gather every alpha you can find and meat us at the edge of the pack boundary line." I said frowning. Instantly the alpha wolf dashed out of the entrance of the door.

I glared out side and growled, "Let's try to be as hospitable as we can ok? I don't want an early war to break lose just yet." I said seriously.

I growled and looked into the sky, "Damn you, Bexius." I said to myself

 _ **I know it was short but I didn't want the very first chapter to be that long, It'll get longer as we go along.**_

 _ **Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story and if you liked it leave me a review like it fav it and etc.**_

 _ **Anyways Like I always say ;)**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	2. Alpha and Omega Family Affairs chapter 2

_**Hey guys I got some good reviews on this so I decided to make another chapter to this. I hope you all continue reading.**_

 _ **Like I said before I shall repeat this line one last time so you fans of TP don't get this story mixed up.**_

 _ **THIS HAS "NOTHING"**_

 _ ***This is NOT word play***_

 _ **Anyways on to the story.**_

 ** _(Sorry it took so long for the Update, I've been busy with school and I will still be busy so please be patient.)_**

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters I only own my O/Cs.**_

Alpha and Omega Family Affairs

Chapter 2: Speedy Ambush

Erik's POV

We were at a valley that had a rotten log and a few cliff rocks inside the long canyon.

We had been walking for almost a day now chatting and talking about our past. I laughed as Kevin talked about some of his misfortunate adventures.

I rolled his eyes, "I mean everyone in the dumb packed saw me and thought I was a complete seducer all the females couldn't keep their paws off me." He chuckled.

I smiled, "Apparently you didn't mind the attention." I said chuckling.

He gave a dull look, "I mean see it from my point of view. I like to piss people off and nothing pisses a male wolf off more than seeing his mate taking it I up the pussy by another male." I chuckled

Suddenly he got wide eyed and growled, "Speaking of pussies." I growled before started looking around.

He looked at me, "Get down." He said growling. I obeyed looking around my ears falling down as well. He towered over me and growled, "Come on out I can smell and hear all of you!" he yelled into the cliffs of the valley.

Suddenly a blonde female wolf jumped from the cliff and spun before landing in front of Kevin growling, "An outcast." She growled.

I titled my head, "O-Outcast?" I said confused.

Kevin looked down at me before glaring at the blonde female wolf, "Kate, daughter of Winston and future leader of the pack I'm guessing?" He said lowering his front part of his body over my head in a protective stance.

She growled, "Correct, but if you think you can take us all on alone your two nutcases." She growled before she howled out and suddenly a whole pack of wolves ran from behind.

Two of them came to Kate's side one had black and grey fur, the other had dark grey fur and both seemed pissed at our presence.

Kevin growled and began snarling and snapping, "Hutch…Candu…"He grunted as he kept me under him growling.

Both of them growled, "Kevin…" they said in unison.

I titled my head, "Wh-what's going on?" I said scared and confused.

Kevin looked down at me and whispered in my ear, "Me and these two wolves unfortunately are acquainted and I'll explain what's up later right now I want you to slide from behind me and ru-" Kate cut him off, "Just as I though your were gonna try and escape, look behind you.

I turned my neck and got wide eyed seeing a huge crowd of bulky alpha's behind us.

I got wide eyed, "W-Were trapped." I said looking around seeing we were completely surrounded by angry alpha wolves.

I whimpered, "K-Kevin I'm scared…" I said shaking slightly.

He growled and glared at Kate, "Back off." He said his fur standing on end.

She frowned, "As if, you and your outcast slut are DEAD!" She snarled.

I whimpered and curled into a ball. Kevin on the other hand got silent. Suddenly I felt something nuzzle my neck and I looked seeing Kevin look at me smiling,

He chuckled, "Did I just hear that?" He said chuckling sarcastically.

He continued, "Did this Dick bitch just call you a slut? In MY presense?" He said in disbelief.

Suddenly Kevin vanished and I heard yelping from all angles I got wide eyed and raised my head but I bumped into Kevin's chest.

He chuckled, "Oops I hit them a bit too hard." He chuckled.

I got wide eyed looking around seeing all the wolves that had us surrounded groaning and struggling to pick themselves off the ground.

I got wide eyed, "W-What the heck happen?!" I said seeing Kate, Hutch and Candu looking in astonishment.

Kevin glared at Kate, "Now either you move out the way before I show YOU who the slut is." He growled.

Kate scoffed at him, "As if I'm about to let you in the pack grounds." She growled.

Suddenly Candu and Hutch ran to the sides and we were now surrounded again.

Candu talked Kevin and there was a scuffle as Kevin was ganged up by Hutch, Candu, and Kate.

No blood was being shed but the sound of piercing snarls where heard as they snarled and snapped at each other.

My ears shot down and I slowly began to back away, Kevin was completely surrounded by the three.

He looked at me, "RUN!" He yelled and I got wide eyed.

I was completely frozen out of fear and confusion I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly I heard a chuckle and I looked behind me seeing a big Alpha towering above me.

He smirked, "Gotcha." He said before he grabbed me by the scruff…" I whimpered and squirmed around out of fear and shock

He growled, "Quit moving he." Growled and I instantly froze in place

I looked seeing Kevin looking at me in shock.

Suddenly I saw his face shoot a sign of fear and rage as he snarled, "LET HIM GO!" He yelled

The wolf chuckled, "Oooo not so tough now are we?" He said his voice muffled by my fur.

I whimpered, "K-Kevin!" I whimpered trying to crawl his way but was being held by the alpha's jaws and forced down by a paw.

Kevin growled, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He growled taking a step towards me but was stopped by Hutch and Candu.

Kate chuckled before walking over to me. She looked at me then chuckled at Kevin, "So this is your new fancy? Your into guys now?" She chuckled.

He growled, "As if it's your business what I'm into NOW LET HIM GO!" He growled chargin at Kevin but was blocked by Candu and Hutch.

She chuckled and looked down, "Ya know I see why to, this guys kinda cute." She said looking at me and walking closer

She ejected her claw and held it to my face, "It be a shame if this beautiful face were to be…Damaged." She chuckled

I got wide eyed and whimpered trying to scoot away from her claw.

Kevin growled, "STOP!" He yelled.

I winced and she chuckled, "Then surrender." She smirked.

I looked seeing Kevin's facial expression change completely to one of worry and scarce.

He frowned and growled, "I…I-" I cut him off, "NO!" I yelled looking at him.

He looked at me worried, "I'm sorry Erik I don't want you hurt because of my decision, to many people have been hurt by my reckless decision and I don't want to add YOU to the list." He said looking at me.

I growled, "I refuse for you to give up!" I said growling

Suddenly I pushed myself up slowly, "We've only known each other for a day and before you met me I was a bitch. You showed me that my life still has some meaning in this world, and I wont. LET! YOU! THROW! IT! AWAAY!" Grunted before I had enough space to move my legs.

I looked back and took the chance to kick Alpha that had me pinned in the his leg which made him lose his grip. I dashed forward and bit down on Hutch's scruff we began to roll around the dirt.

We were snarling at each other as we snapped at each other, however got one lucky snap on my left leg and I yelped. I growled and kicked him in the face and he let go. I stood up and so did he, Apparently the kick did some damage cause his stance was wobbly, so I took the opening and head-butt him into a nearby tree.

I gasped for air looking at Kevin, "Don't you see? If you give up…I lose my purpose." I said before I slowly limped over his way.

He got wide eyed, "Erik you left leg." He said looking seeing my now bleeding left leg.

I smiled, "I-It's nothing. I can make it just fine as long as I got you by myside." I said nuzzling him.

He nuzzled back before glaring at Kate, "YOU SON OF A-" Just like before Kevin disappeared out of thin air and before I knew it he had both of the alpha and Kate pinned by the throat, "YOU HURT ERIK I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He snarled. Both of them were chocking up and unable to speak.

"That's enough Kevin." My ears perked up and I got wide eyed. I knew that voice, "Berk?" I said astonished.

Suddenly a brown furred wolf with a light brown under belly and yellow eyes walked from behind a rock. He was bigger than what you'd expect most alphas, and it shows by his fat muscular frame.

He chuckled, "We don't need to toy with the underlings. Let's head for the alpha den ok?" He said smirking.

Kevin looked at Berk before he snarled at the two under him and got off. He walked over to me and crawled under my stomach. He picked me up and looked up at me, "You are NOT walking for three days." He said parent like.

I nuzzled his neck and gave a sarcastic smile, "Ok mom." I said chuckling.

He smirked, "Call me mom all you want you're not getting off of my back." He said out of pure determination.

I laid my head on his neck and smiled, "I have NO problem with that what so ever." I said cuddling into his neck.

He smiled, "Exactly now Berk do you know where the alpha den is?" He said looking at Berk. Berk gave a sarcastic look, "No it's only my old pack." He said jokingly.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "Ok smart-guy we need to find the pack so my sweet can rest in a den. He's injured." He said getting a little more serious.

Berk turned around, "Follow me." He said before he began to walk towards the cliff.

Kevin looked at me, "Hold on tight." He smiled,

I titled my head curious about what he meant, but soon my question was answered when he dashed forward with Berk and they both trailed up the cliff side.

They turned around and we all looked at of the unconscious wolves speread about the field. That's when I realized, "Wait a minute…WHERE'S CANDU?!" I said looking around.

Suddenly there was a lot of howls and I looked at Kevin, He looked back up, "Well there your answer, reinforcements." He said looking at Berk.

Berk smirked, "They must REALLY not want us to get to the pack. So you know what, let's just take the short cut." He said looking at the forest we were next to. He looked over to end of the canyon and I got wide eyed, "Th-That's a Lot of wolves." I said astonished.

The valley was nearly filled with wolves and four wolves led the whole crowd.

One I knew was Candu but the other three were unrecognizable.

Kevin smirked, "Well at least they saved us the trip to them." He chuckled

Berk sighed, "They think they can take us down."

"You better believe we can." A grey wolf with light blue eyes spoke up.

I titled my head, "Who are these wolves?" I said confused.

Kevin looked up at me, "Oh yeah new to these wolves. That dark reddish wolf over there is Tony the The Alpha of the pack, and his lighter fur son over there is Garth. The biggest and darkest wolf in the crowd over there is Winston the Alpha of the pack, and his Blonde wife there is Eve, The wolf that just spoke is Humphrey, and Kate's his mate. And of course you know Candu and Hutch." He smiled.

Winston spoke, "I see you still remember our names." He growled.

Kevin smirked, "How could I forget? Your cruel actions are marked in my brain." He frowned.

Winston growled, "It doesn't matter, Get OUT of our territory." He said in anger. His voice was slightly deep and it sent a chill down my spine.

But Kevin and Berk were unaffected by the large number of wolves in front of us.

Kevin chuckled, "By passing that, Bexius has relayed a message for you and your lousy pack, that in three months at the latest he shall make his way here to claim his agreement." Kevin smirked.

Winston growled, "I know that…We ALL do…NOW GET OUT!" He howled out.

Kevin smirked, "Wouldn't it be a shame if Bexius were to here of you trying to ambush us?" He smirked

Winston got wide eyed and growled his ears flatten when I said that. Kevin continued, "Tell you what, Me and my pals here won't say a word IF…you let us stay until my love has healed in his leg." He said nuzzling me.

Winston snarled, "As IF I'll let you and your filthy, slutty pals desecrate my pack territory with your scent and presence." He said growling.

My ears went down when he said that and I sniffled.

Kevin's ears perked up and he looked up at me wide eyed, "Oh don't cry please, I don't want you to." He said trying to rub me up

He growled and got wide eyed, "NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" He growled before he suddenly he lunged forward like lightning. All I could see was swirling motion before everything was still and we were back up at the top of the canyon.

I got wide eyed seeing almost the whole field of wolves struggling to pick themselves off the ground.

Kevin snarled, "If there's one thing I WON'T EVER except it's you calling MY boyfriend slutty." He growled.

He continued, "Now let me clarify, either we stay here and you all leave us alone and exedra, or we go to Bexius and tell him of your little sneak attack, not that we couldn't handle it." He smirked.

Winston had a look of fear and shock in his eyes, "Y-You bastard." He said out of fear.

Suddenly a small framed male slowly climbed up the hill top at us out of breath.

He growled, "Your…phew…gonna pay…gah for hurting….Kate." He huffed.

I titled my head, and the Kevin and Berk burst out laughing. I bit on Kevin's ear and he yelped looking up at me seeing my frowning, "Don't make fun of him." I said politely.

Kevin instantly stopped and looked at Humphrey who was gasping for air.

He frowned, "Sorry sweaty I just thought what Humphrey said was really funny." He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and Humphrey smirked breathing hard, "D-Don't underestimate the future alpha." He chuckled.

I titled my head and Kevin smirked, "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

He looked at Winston, "So do we have a deal?" He said grinning.

Winston growled, "NEV-"Eve placed a paw on his mouth and She whispered something in his ears.

They were to far down for us to listen in, but apparently I changed Winston's entire mood. He smirked, "You know what? Fine I'll accept your terms." He chuckled.

I titled my head and looked at Kevin, "There planning something…" I said becoming suspicious.

Kevin nuzzled me, "I don't care, it's too far of a walk home, and your injured so were staying here." He said determined like.

I sighed, "Ok, if you think we'll be alright then it's ok." I said laying on his back.

Suddenly the pain shot through my left leg and I grunted as my left leg began to ache.

Kevin looked at my leg and his ears fell, "Don't worry we'll find you a den to rest in until your leg heals." He said looking up at me. I smiled, "O-Ok." I said chuckling.

Winston smirked, "Allow me to show you to your den." He said chuckling.

 _Meanwhile back at the Outcast pack._

Bexius' POV

I smirked, "All is going according to plan." I said chuckling.

Galieo was walking with me as we strolled around the pack looking for Berk

Galieo was a blondish wolf with fire orange eyes. He had a muscular fram and was probably one of the most attractive males in my pack. He's my second

He looked up at me, "So when do we depart." He said intrigued and his claws scraping the rough ground underneath us

I chuckled, "Seems someone's ready to dig there claws into some flesh." I said cocking an eyebrow at his aggressive behavior.

He grunted, "I'm a little itchy for some blood." He said licking his lips.

I chuckled, "Ah don't worry, we'll have that soon enough, as soon as Berk brings his fat ass here we can go." I said looking around.

Suddenly Vex came running this way out of breath, and looking around.

Vex was a large Omega wolf who is almost as big as Berk maybe smaller by a few centimeters. He had a slightly fat muscular frame like Berk as well,

Vex had grey fur and a lighter under belly, along with blue eyes.

He looked at me, "O-Oh hey Bexius." He said gasping for air.

I cocked an eyebrow, "Veric chasing you again?" I said chuckling

He frowned, "Yeah…but I lost him." He said looking back.

I frowned, "Why do you let the baby as wolf bully ya around like that?" I said looking at him.

Vex looked down, "B-Because…I don't want to…" His face began to blush and he looked down, "M-Make myself…look bad in front of someone…" He said hiding his blush as best he could.

I smirked, "So who's the lucky girl? Is it Scarla? No uh, Grace? How about Fera? OOO I know it's Rose right? Every male likes rose." I said said trying to guess at his interest.

He blushed, "I-It's…Berk s-sir…' He said shyly.

My jaw droped and so did Galieo's. I never thought this big Omega liked males, and the fact that he liked Berk My other second in command.

He blushed, "I-I know my chances with him are slim to none…but…I want to atleast try…" He said fiddling with paws.

I smiled and winked at him, "Now that's a trooper. Tell you what How about ya come with us once we find Berk. Then ya'll can have ya'll little…moment." I said chuckling.

He got wide and blushed, "S-sir I t-thought you sent him already?" He said confused.

I tilted my head, "Sent him? Sent him where?" I said confused.

Vex looked into the forest behind us, "B-Berk left after Kevin and Erik a few hours ago." He said worried.

I frowned, "Oh that little…note to self, deal with Berk when this is all over. Anyways let's mosey our way over to Winston's ok? I want to take my time and add some drama to the mix ya know." I said chuckling.

Vex and Galieo nodded before I turned around and chuckled before slowly walking into the forest.

Berk's POV

Winston, Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Candu, Eve, and Tony were leading us around the pack territory. Every den was packed and none of the wolves were willing to share.

I frowned as we continued to wander around, I was getting a little irritated and Kevin was just about at his wits end. Erik was asleep on Kevin's back because he Kevin begged for him to so his leg would heal faster.

Kevin finally spoke, "Do you NOT have an available den?" He said a little irritated.

Candu and Hutch growled, "Where trying as best we can you ungrateful Outcast." Hutch said irately.

I frowned, "You know I've lived here long enough I know a den we can resided in." I said sniffing around, I smirked, "Bingo." I said darting to the left near the water hole I looked at Kevin and the others, "Follow me." I said before I quickly began trotting over towards the water hole that was about 10 minutes away.

I looked around seeing a slow river flowing across and a den on the other side.

There were rocks that were just above the water to where you could jump from rock to rock so that you wouldn't have to walk through the water which was about 4 feet deep.

I smirked, "This is where we'll stay." I said before looking at Kevin, "It's perfect a place to drink and bathe and it nice and serene." I said looking directly at the den.

Hutch chuckled, "Just like outcast, drinking their own filth he chuckled. I ignored him and slowly stepped forward and jumped landing and the smooth rock. I turned around and looked at Kevin come on it's getting late thanks to these no good high class Omegas." I said smirking at Hutch, Candu, Kate, and Humphrey.

Hutch, Candu, and Kate growled, however Humphrey smirked, "Thank-you." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "How the hell this pack managed to become this large is a miracle. Come on Kevin let's go." I said before I began jumping form Stone to stone with each hop before making it to the den.

Kevin made it just as easily and I chuckled, "Later mutts." I said before going into the den. Kevin didn't even look back he began to look around the den until he saw a soft patch of soil He slowly sat down and let Erik slid of his back next to the den wall.

He looked at me, "I'll be right back I got to get something for Erik to lay on so he won't get us pure white fur dirty." He said nuzzling Erik's cheek.

I chuckled and shook my head, "Didn't you just meet this wolf yesterday? Yet you act like you've known him your hole life." I said chuckling.

Kevin sighed, "It's because…I don't know…maybe it's because…I have simpthy for him…I heard Bexius tell me his parents sold him off for some lousy left overs…and when I saw him…he seemed so broken…like he had no reason in this world…and in a way…It kinda hurt me to see him like that." He said smiling at Erik.

"I've had many females in my past before him true…but I didn't feel like I like I feel with him…Is that love?" he blushed.

I smiled, "No don't get all mushy with me now, go on and get something for him to lay on." I said chuckling.

Kevin smiled, "Yeah before I go though…did you make your move on Vex yet?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

I got wide eyed and gulped blushing before I quickly walked to the side of the den and plopped down "Wellit'sgettinglatesonight." I said quickly before I closed my eyes.

Kevin chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, night romeo." He said jokingly before he trotted out of the den.

I opened one eye to check and see if he was gone before I sighed in relief.

I looked up at the roof of the den contemplating on what happened in my life, I've know Vex since we were pups, and I've secretly had a crush on him.

I just never built the courage enough to ask him. I'm a complete coward when it comes to romance. I hated seeing him being bullied but that snot nose runt Veric.

He was just the worst, even men didn't want to mate him and he was just plain out annoying. He made. The wolves here look better in comparison, which is a big understatement.

I sighed, "I hope you're ok out there…Vex…I love you." I said looking out of the Den."

"Berk?" A voice said a sound of astonishment and curiosity.

I got wide eyed, and looked seeing Erik wide awake looking at me astonished.

I blushed, "Oh god…" I said holding my mouth with my paw and blushing of em.

Erik tilted his head, "What did you say?" He said astonished.

I blushed and winced my eyes he heard me talking about Vex oh my god.

Suddenly Kevin walked in with Deer skin in his mouth, He suddenly he looked seeing Erik and he frowned, "Honey go back to sleep you need your rest." He complained.

Erik looked at Kevin before darting his eyes at me than back at Kevin, "O-Ok." He said lying his head down.

Kevin walked over to the patch of soft soil and placed the deer skin on the ground. He walked over to Erik and picked him by the scuff his tail and some of his rump dragging across the dirt as Erik was bein lifted in the air.

Kevin walked over to the Deer skin and placed Erik on the Deer skin in a sitting up position. Erik layed down on his side and looked up at Kevin, "So what are we gonna do tomorrow? Being an outcast and all…" He said a bit disappointed.

Kevin looked outside, "Well for YOU your staying in the den until that leg heals Mister but as for Me I'm gonna be going to get you food and water." He said walking behind Erik and laying down cuddled up on his back.

He snuggled up to him and laid his head next to Erik. He looked at Erik and smiled, "Good night lovely." He chuckled.

Erik smiled, "Good night honey." He said licking Kevin's cheek. Kevin fell fast asleep, however before Erik closed his eyes he looked at me and shut them.

Great now he knows I'm gay…

I yawned looking outside seeing the clear night sky, I sighed thinking of Vex before I fell asleep.

 _The Next Morning…_

I groaned stirring from my sleep, I opened one eye slightly my eyes still groggy from sleep but when I looked outside I saw it was mid-morning.

I got up and saw Kevin was gone but Erik was still here and wide awake laying on his side letting his leg slowly heal.

Erik smiled, "Morning sleep head." He said chuckling.

I blushed, "O-oh…morning." I said a slight smile appearing on my face.

Erik gave a intrigued look, "So…How long have you had a crush on Vex?" He said smirking.

I got wide eyed and blushed, 'Oh…that's right…' I thought to myself as I tried to come up with a solution to what I did last night.

He chuckled, "Come on you can tell me." He smiled

I blushed and frowned, "Ok, listen…you can't tell ANYONE besides Kevin about my little…crush ok? Only you two are aware of me being…you know…" I said looking at him seriously.

Erik smiled, "I wasn't gonna tell anyway, but that doesn't answer my question, how long have you had a crush on Vex?" He smiled.

I looked down and gulped the blush still staining my face, "E-Ever since we were…pups." I said sitting down and my ears flattening of embarrassment.

Erik chuckled, "Wow you've been bi or gay this whole time without anyone noticing?!" He said astonished.

I looked up, "T-That's the thing…Kevin noticed…because of well…He kinda caught me…st-staring at Vex's…uh…hips…" I said looking away.

Erik chuckled, "How come only Kevin knows?" He said smiling.

I blushed, "Jeez you got a lot of questions don't you?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He smiled, "Well If I were you and I was presumed straight until just now I'd bet you have a billion questions to." He chuckled

I frowned, "Fair point…Kevin only knows because...I don't want Vex to find out…yet." I said shyly

Erik tilted his head, "Why?" he said confused.

I looked down, "B-Because I-I don't know if…he even likes me yet…" I said fiddling with my paws.

"I-It'll be embarrassing if I confess and I get shot down…" I said looking down at my paws.

I looked up, "P-plus I'll have to live with everyone knowing I'm gay…and I don't want them to know yet…not until I know my chances with Vex are good." I said looking out out of the den.

Erik chuckled and I looked back at him, "What?" I said tilting my head.

Erik looked up and smiled, "Your planned this whole thing out making it SO complicated when all you have to do, is tell Vex how you feel." Erik smiled.

I got blushed, "But like I said if he rejects me he'll go and tell everyone and my reputation would be ruin…" I said my ears going down.

Erik sighed, "Me and Vex talked all the time when I was brought into the pack while you stalked us in a bush nearby you know, and well He li-" Erik held a paw over my muzzle wide eyed.

I titled my head, "He what?" I said confused.

Erik blushed, "Never mind anyways you should get going Kevin's waiting for you at the hunting grounds I think." He said changing the subject.

I wanted to press on, but I knew Kevin hated when I made him wait so I brushed it aside for now and stood up stretching.

Suddenly I heard a howl and I recognized it as Kevin, It was a an alarm telling me to stay at home and I growled, "So they're making their move now…" I said walking to the door guarding it.

Erik got confused, "W-what's going on? What's wrong with Kevin?" He said worried.

I looked back, "Don't worry about him, Kevin can handle himself…He was warning us that there coming for us." I said looking around quickly.

I looked back, "I'll protect this Den with my life, and you stay put." I said as I glared at the horizon.

I wonder who they were sending anyway.


	3. Alpha and Omega Family Affairs chapter 3

_**Hey guy's SO SORRY about the late updates, I've been busy lately with school work but I'm still trying provide with what I can, thank-you for your cooperation.**_

 _ **As always I'm gonna cut to the start of the story so Enjoy**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the following the Alpha and Omega characters**_

 _ **I do however own my O/Cs**_

Alpha and Omega Family Affairs

Chapter 3: The search for Eric

 _At the Outcast territory_

Scarla's POV

I frowned looking down as me and Rose frantically began looking around the pack for my long lost brother.

I was an Female omega with snow white fur and light purple eyes. I had a slightly small frame that was curvey and slim.

Rose on the other paw had shiny red fur, ruby red eyes and a tall curvy, and slim frame. We had been searching throughout the entire pack territory for almost a day and half trying to find my twin brother.

Rose told me that Bexius had took in a male wolf that looked like a boy version of me about a month ago, I never knew of him being here until just a few hours ago.I've only seen my brother once when we were pups, and I only have a faint memory of him. No doubt that he's probably already forgotten who I am.

We were heading towards Bexius' Den to see if he knew of the wolf's whereabouts however Once we got there Bexius wasn't there either.

I frowned, "Will we EVER find him?" I said looking down

Rose nuzzled my side, "We'll find him Scarla don't worry." She said looking around frantically.

Suddenly I heard and obnoxious chuckle from behind and I frowned looking behind me seeing that pipsqueak Veric again

Verik was a small perverted and Obnoxious wolf wolf with dirty yellow fur and a white sphere of fur around his left eye.

He was small, just barely above my chest level.

I frowned, "Ugh what do you want?" I said not in the mood to talk with him.

He chuckled and smirked, "Come on Scarla you don't have to be so rude to me I was just wondering where you fine ladies are going off to in such a hurry." He said looking at me and Rose and giving a cheesy smirk and a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "Such a self-arrogant little pig get out of my face, I'm NOT in the mood for your flirting today or ANY day just like always." I said scoffing him.

Rose scoffed at him as well, "Besides your small so I bet your dick is the same size as you are, small." She said turning and whipping her tail at his face and walking away.

I shook my head and began to walk away with rose ignoring all of Veric's annoying pestering and cursing in the distance.

After we walked for about 5 minutes away from Veric I sighed, "I wonder…will I ever get to see my twin brother again?" I said looking down.

Rose looked at me and smiled, "Don't worry I'll help you find him. If that means even If I end up looking for the rest of my life, I'm gonna help you find him." She said chuckling, "What are friends for?" She said smiling.

I looked up at her, "Thank you Rose." I said smiling back.

Me and Rose have been good friends since we were pups and we always had our back no matter what. It was like we were siblings.

Suddenly I rustling in a bush nearby that, and the sound of snarles and growls, and a feint whimper. I got wide eyed and me and Rose got on guard.

As if like lighting, something came rushing out of the bush, the thing was way to blurry for me to see, but it crashed directly into me knocking me on my back.

I held my head groaning from the pain of the impact and feeling of something on top of me and something wet on my nose. I got wide eyed and blushed seeing a unfamiliar male wolf who nose to nose with me. His eyes were closed but he was groaning I guess from pain.

I gasped and suddenly his eyes shot open appearing chestnut brown. He looked at me wide eyed blushing before he quickly rolled off of me and stood up, "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there…" He said helping me up.

He looked at me worried, "Are you ok?" He said worried-like

I held my head, "Just a little dizzy but I'll be fine." I said shaking my head to stop the dizziness.

When my vision cleared I got wide eyed and blushed, "Whoa…" I said looking at him.

He was so…HOT! He had dim red fur and a muscular frame, his muscles where exceptionally large and I couldn't help but stare.

He looked at me, "Are you alright? You seem a little lost in thought?" He said knocking me out of my trance.

I blushed, "U-Uh…it's nothing I'm alright." I said smiling a little.

Rose suddenly jumped in front of me growling at the male wolf, "What are you doing here? Who do you think you are ambushing a couple of ladies like us, what is wrong with you?" She said irately.

He looked at her, "Look, calm down and let me explain." He said giving a nervous look.

Rose stood up and frowned, "I bet you were just looking for a quickie so when you saw us you would figure one us would help you with that, correct?" She said displeased.

He got wide eyed and blushed, "N-No I'm not like that I was…running from something…and I fell down hill." He said pointing at the large hill that was above the bush and to the left of us above us.

Rose tilted her head, "Oh? Then what was it?" She said in disbelief

He looked up, "It was my…pack…" He said looking down.

I titled my head, "Why would you pack be CHASING you?" I said confused.

Suddenly his ears fell, "B-Because…I'm and rogue wolf…now." He said upset.

I smiled, "Well then why not stay with us? Our pack has nothing but rogue wolves." I said eagerly.

His face shot up with joy and his tail began to wag, "Really?" He said smiling

"Ye-" Rose cut me off, "Ubupbup, Not until we have the Alpha's permission." She said sternly.

I smiled, "Oh that's right…look at me I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself, what's you name?" I said smilng

He looked at me and smiled as well, "My name is Justin." He said giving a grin.

I blushed, even his name sounds hot, I looked at him, and he chuckled, "And you two are?" He said looking at me and Rose.

Rose sat up firm, "My name is Rose forth in command of Bexius." She said authority like.

I smiled, "You can call me Scarla." I said.

Suddenly I saw a faint blush grow on Justin's face, "Your names are great." He said mainly looking at me.

I chuckled, "Same for you, now…we need to find Bexius…" I said looking around.

Justin got wide eyed, "Wait…What does Bexius look like?" He said looking at me and Rose.

Rose spoke up, "Bexius is a big husky wolf with grey fur and an overlapping jaw." She said plainly.

He gasped, "I've seen that wolf earlier. He was heading off with some blonde wolf, and some other grey wolf towards the Southern pack." He said astonished.

I got wide eyed and looked at Rose, "He's traveling with Vex, and Gaileo? But wait...why would he be going to Kevin's original old pack though?" I said looking at Rose.

She Shrugged, "I don't know but that doesn't matter because maybe if we find him the might know where…that new incomer is." She said smirking.

I got wide eyed and smiled, "I might actually get to see him again?" I said looking into the forest.

Rose nodded and I smirked looking at Justin, "Let's go." I said before I slowly trotted in the forest with everyone else following behind.

I smiled and thought, 'Don't worry Erik…I'm coming'

Erik's POV

I got a little worried seeing Berk constantly checking the horizons at the mouth of the den.

He frowned, "When are they gonna come I know there out there somewhere." He growled impatiently

My ears fell slightly, "Wh-what's going? Berk what's happeneing?" I said worried. He looked at me, "Calm down it's nothing for you to worry about just stay quiet." He said still looking out of the Den.

I was still worried, and the thought of we might be ambushed was starting to make me breath hard out of fear.

Berk looked at me worried, "Don't hyperventilate please?" He said walking over to me and placing a paw on my shoulder, "Breath in...Breath out." He said trying to calm me down

I slowly began to calm down, but suddenly I heard a howl and I got wide eyed, "Kevin?" I said slowly standing up some pain shooting in my left leg, but I ignored it.

I limped to the door, and looked out side seeing Kevin running this way, his fur ruffled up a little.

He jumped from one ledge to the other and ran into the Den with us, He looked at Berk, "Did they come here?" He said worried.

Berk shook his head and he darted his eyes at me and ran over to me nuzzling my cheek, "Oh thank-goodness, I was so scared, I thought they came here and killed you…" He said hugging me.

I nuzzled him, "I'm a little shaken up but I'll be fine. Why are they after us? Didn't we reach an agreement yesterday?" I said confused.

Kevin looked at me, "It was a trap, they knew I'd have to leave the den eventually to feed us for the day, so they set up an ambush, It took me by surprise a little, but I dealt with the fleet and assumed they were coming here next…" He said looking out of the Den.

I frowned and looked at Kevin, "C-Could you help me to the Alpha's den." I said looking at him.

Kevin got wide eyed, "Honey No, Your in NO condition to fight, and especially not with THOSE alphas" He said pawing me on my back to make me lay back down.

However the moment I felt his soft pressure push me down I growled, "NO!" I said staring at him.

He retracted his paw and looked at me wide eyed.

I frowned, "I-I'm not about to attack them…I wanna talk to them." I said looking out of the den.

I looked at him in the eye, "I-I can't get there on my own…please…help me." I said looking out of the Den.

He looked at me plainly I guess deciphering on what to do. I looked at him and sighed, "I-If you won't help me…then I'll ask Berk…but I need to get over there." I said looking at Kevin.

He sighed, "I can't deny you cry for help…but tell me…why? Why do you want to speak to them? They could call the whole pack there and I don't think me and Berk can take on the whole pack and guard you to…" He said worried.

I looked at him frowning, "Because…I want to ask them something…" I said looking out of the mouth of the den.

He titled his head, "About?" He said confused.

I smiled, "I-I'll tell you when we get there…Berk." I said looking at him

He looked at me, "Huh?" He said waiting for my response.

I looked outside, "I want you to…come along to…" I said looking at Kevin.

"L-Let's go." I said taking my first step. I tripped but before I fell head first Kevin caught me with his neck keeping me from falling to the ground.

He looked up, "Well if were doing this, Your piggyback ridding." He said pushing upward so that I could balance my self.

He crawled under me and hoisted me up in the air, I held on to his side, "Ok…so where's their den at?" I said looking around.

Berk looked about east from where we were at, "Looks like you need me anyway." He said smirking before walking out of the den, "Follow me." He chuckled.

Kevin began walking and he looked up at me, "Whatever happens…just know I love you." He said nuzzling my cheek.

I smiled and nuzzled back, "Same for you." I said as we continued to walk off above the hill.

 _Meanwhile back in the forest with Scarla._

Rose's POV

I looked back at the two wolves who were yapping there jaws off and rolled my eyes. They've only just met and they act like they've known each other for Decades.

They haven't stop talking since we entered the forest and I was a little edgy about letting this strange wolf just automatically join in our pack, just by judging his muscles and his looks, I knew for a fact that Bexius will make him a bitch or something. I looked in front of me and I caught the scent of male semen.

I got wide eyed and wrinkled my nose by it's putrid smell. I knew the scent all to well, it was Kevin's no doubt in my mind.

It wasn't faint but it was so wide spread it was almost hard to miss it.

I sniffed the ground and shook my head, "Phew Kevin was here." I said waving my paw in the air to wave the scent of old male semen away.

Scarla tilted her head, "Wait Kevin was here?" She said looking around.

I looked up in the sky seeing a gaping whole in the canopy of the trees and I nodded, "Definitely I know his male scent from anywhere." I said wrinkling my nose when his scent waved by again.

She sighed, "That's Kevin, always mating the females when ever he can." She said rolling her eyes.

I smelt the ground and got wide eyed, "W-wait…I don't smell a female…" I said sniffing the ground.

Suddenly though faint I got the scent of another male's semen and I got wide eyed, "Oh…my…god…" I said looking at Scarla.

Both she and Justin looked at me confused, "What?" She said tilting her head.

I looked at her astonished, "K-Kevin…mated…with a male…" I said in disbelief. Scarla laughed, "Yeah right, Kevin's mated with too many females to turn that way. For real though who's the lucky female?" She chuckled.

I looked at her, "Usually when a male and female mate, if there's any spillage, You'd smell only the one pair the most and it always be the male, but…I smell both…and it's semen I'm smelling…there's no FEMALE scent…" I said looking around wide eyed.

Scarla got wide eyed, "M-maybe it was him and Berk tag teaming the same female and it drowns out the smell of female."

I shook my head, "No…I don't smell Berk at all…" I said astonished.

Scarla got wide eyed, "Oh my god…I-It can't be…Kevin's gone…gay?" She said in disbelief.

Justin shook his head and pawed at his nose, "Man it stinks in here. Can we go please?" He begged.

Rose looked around, "I don't exactly know how to get to the Southern pack..." I said nervously.

I looked around until i caught the scent of the two male leading off towards a very thick bush. I looked back at them and then to the bush, "They went that way." I said trying my best not to talk much so the smell wouldn't settle on my tongue.

Almost instantly Justin dashed through the bush, leaving me and Scarla alone for the moment.

I looked at Scarla, "Well now that were alone for the moment can I ask you something?" I said looking at her.

She looked at me, "Yeah sure why not?" She said sitting down smiling.

I looked at her, "Why are you crushing on Justin so soon?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

She blushed and got wide eyed, "Wh-What?! Where did that come from?!" She said astonished.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, You and him have been yapping ever since we entered the forest, it'd be hard not to see guess you had a crush on him." I said chuckling.

She blushed, "W-well...I do like him...a lot..." She said nervously.

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but don't rush into the relation ship so ubruptly that's how some males play, they mate with you then next thing you know your in a den with six pups and no father." I said concerned.

I looked at her worried, "I don't want that for you...If you don't like what i'm saying add SOME kinda of tease ok?" I said looking at he smiling.

She looked at me and smiled, "You got it, thanks." She chuckled.

I nodded and looked in the bush and sighed, "You know the irritating part about males is THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS, COME OUT JUSTIN!" I snarled.

I heard a gulp and slowly Justin's paw moved out of the bush, and slowly but surely the rest of him moved out showing his ashamed, embarrassed, and Blush-filled face.

I frowned, "You males are all the same eavesdropping on your attraction to see if you got a chance." I said disappointed in Justin.

He looked down, "I-I'm sorry...I just...I..." His ears fell down, "I...I kinda...I mean...I...uh have...a crush...on Scarla..." He said gulping at the last part.

I rolled my eyes, "Real smooth line Romeo." I said shaking my head.

Scarla had a blush on her face and she looked a little astonished but that was overridden with nervousness. I looked at the two as they began looking away and everywhere else except for at each other.

I gave a dull look, "Ok...do you two have ANY idea where to take this? Do i seriously have to instruct you?" I said shaking my head.

Scarla gulped, "I-It would be nice if you...l-left us alone for a while..." She said looking at me.

I got wide eyed, "Scarla now is not the time for matting we need to find Kevin." I said jokingly and frowning.

She and Justin both got wide eyed and blush scorching across their face, "W-We're not gonna MATE...W-we just need some...you know, time, to like..."

I rolled my eyes, "Jeez I was just joking calm down, I'll advance a little forward, you two can have you little moment. But be quick about it the longer it takes the less sun will have." I said looking up before looking at Scarla. I mouthed, 'good luck girl.' I said winking at her before walking towards the bush and pushing it to the I could pass through.

I rolled my eyes, "Now this is great." I groaned as I began to push trough the Canopy of the bush.

Justin's POV

I can't believe Rose actually did it. I bet if I were to have said that she would of ripped my tail off. I looked Scarla and I blushed my heart skipping a beat as my eyes caressed her frame and figure. She was...just amazing every part of her was just the way I want a female, and her voice...it was just heaven in my ear I just had to hear her.

I've only know her for about what 30 minutes, but...I...I guess I'm a sucker for love at first sight. I blushed and looked at her, and she finally built the courage to walk a little closer to me, she was just mere feet away from in front of me and she gave a nervous smile, "Uh...Uh hey...Justin...?" She said blushing

I simled a little nervous myself, "Y-Yeah?" I said wondering what she was asking about.

She blushed, "I...I-I wanted to know...please don't think i'm weird or anything, but...D-Do you like...me?" She said nervously and insecurely.

I can't believe she even asked that question, I was BEYOND like with her, I guess you could say...I loved her...

I blushed, "...I-I uh...I'll be honest...I've never...actually been attracted to anyone...like I am...with you..." I said looking at her.

Damn my Bashfulness, if another male were here I'd lose her by now.

She smiled, "Good...because I wanted to tell you something." She said giving me a smile as she looked up at me a little of her hair brushing over her right eye making her even MORE cuter.

I blushed, "A-and that's...?" I said nervously.

She gave a seductive grin before she pounced on top of me catching me by surprise and pinning me on my back out of shock.

I looked up at her blushing madly and looking at her seductive face. She smiled and crept close to my muzzle before she whispered, "I love you too." She said before she pressed out lips together. I got wide eyed and blushed feeling her unexpected kiss. Well...unexpected for me atleast. Her lips were soft, just like an angel's kiss, or at least that's what I thought of it anyway.

I slowly pushed forward ans she closed her eyes. I began to kiss back before as if my arms had a mind of their own i wrapped them around her waist.

I closed my eyes and we parted and quickly began to kiss again, I smirked before I rolled over switching to where I was over her and kissing her again. We continued to make out her moaning a little as we continuously kissed.

I swear I was in heaven, thank god I had self-control because I swear I would have gotten a little yiffy.

I blushed and we parted again but this time we parted I smiled, "Phew...I can't believe how awesome that was...your amazing." I said chuckling.

She blushed and smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, I wish we could do this more but we need to catch rose." She said smiling.

I blushed, Damn I wanted to keep going, Oh well If I'm gonna be with her I need to be a good boyfriend and respect her.

I nodded a slowly stepped from over her letting her roll of her back and stand up. She looked up and let out a light howl, making me go wide eyed and blush. Her howl was so angelic she wasn't even trying from the looks but her howl was so beautiful.

She stoped and perked her ears up I guess listening in suddenly there was another howl that was just as good as hers but I liked hers better.

She nodded, "She's not that far away, maybe a few yards if not a mile." She said looking at the bush.

She looked at me, "Come on we need to catch up she said raising her tail under my chin and tickling it slight.

I blushed and looked at her and she looked back at me and giggled before trotting off, My eyes glazed half way over and I had a stupid grin on my face and my tongue lolled out. I stood up and began to follow her into the bush.

Man, love her.

 _Towards the Alpha's Den_

Erik's POV

I smiled and looked at Kevin as we continued our way towards the cliff side where the Alpha Den lies, but it seemed like on our way there, everyone was giving us a look of disgust. It was as if we were the one white flower in a field of roses, I didn't care though…as long as Kevin was by my side I'd be alright.

Suddenly Kevin and Berk stopped and looked up at me, "The alpha's Den is just ahead…" Berk said informally

Kevin gave an unsure look, "Are you sure about this…We go and we'll be left vulnerable." He said looking at me unsure.

I nodded, "I have to do this…" I said with a look of determination.

Kevin nodded, "Ok…I'll do my best to protect you." He said looking upward.

Berk did to, "Alright the Alpha's Den is just up the cliff side, when we get up there, there's no doubt in my mind they won't be happy about seeing us there." He said as they both continued to walk.

Kevin looked back at me, "I hope you know what you're doing…" He said as he looked in front of him and they slowly began walking ahead.

We walked in silence on our way there, but when we got to the Alpha den, before we got to the mouth of the den I got nervous, "W-Wait." I whispered.

Both of them stopped and looked at me. I looked back at them, "I…I want to go alone…" I said keeping my volume down.

Both of them looked at me crazy, "Are you kidding me? They'll tear you apart in there by yourself." Kevin said opposingly.

I sighed, "You'll be right at the door, I wasn't gonna have you wait outside I want you to be at the mouth so. So they know I didn't come alone." I said softly.

Kevin gave a frown face but Berk sighed, "Ok but let's be quick about this ok? So we don't attract MORE attention to ourselves?" He whispered.

I nodded and Kevin laid down so I could get off. I walked off his back and leaned against the wall. I looked back at him and smiled, "T-thanks guys." I smiled ignoring the pain in my left leg.

Kevin sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing." He said worried.

I smiled and nodded before slowly limping towards the mouth of the den.

I took a deep breath before I gave a stern look and limped into the view of the mouth of the cave.

Winston's POV

I looked at Tony and Eve, "So…what should tomorrow's event be?" I said chuckling about the ambush we pulled on Kevin thirty minutes ago.

Eve was about to speak until she darted her eyes to the mouth of the den and frowned, "Seems our little toys have come out of the box." She growled.

I got wide eyed and growled looking at the mouth seeing that injured white wolf with Kevin and Berk behind him at the mouth.

The wolf walked into the den and frowned, "L-Let's talk for a minute." He said sitting down.

I frowned, "Awful confident omega standing up to an alpha, and the Alpha of THE biggest pack of jasper park." I scoffed

Kevin growled but Berk looked at him and he stopped and glared at me. The white wolf chuckled, "I g-guess I am, now are you willing to listen or not?" He said cutting to the chase.

I sighed, "I guess…I'm a little intrigued about why YOU three would come to see US of all wolves." I said sarcastically.

He smiled, "Good now let's start off with a formal introduction, My name is Erik, and you are?" He said holding a paw out.

I frowned and slapped his paw away, "I don't shake with vermin. The name is Winston this is my mate Eve and my friend Tony." I said irately.

Kevin snarled, "YOU WATCH WHO YOU CALL A VERMIN YOU LOUSY PIECE OF MOLDY WOLF SHIT!" He growled dashing in front of Erik and snarling viciously at me..

Erik bit at his ear and Kevin got wide eyed and whined a little as Erik gave him a dull look, "Down boy…" He said his voice muffled by his ear.

Kevin growled at me before obeying Erik and laying down on his stomach but glaring at me.

Erik chuckled, "Sorry about that, anyways I wanted to ask you…why do you hate outcasts?" He said tilting his head a little.

I frowned, "Why do you wanna know?" I said questioning why he even was here in the first place.

He sighed, "Because…I want to help squash this unnecessary rivalry that goes on in jasper…" He said seriously.

I got wide eyed and so did Eve and Tony.

I frowned, "And how do YOU expect to do that? You don't even know some of the wolves here and you JUST met us? How do you expect to even handle a feat such as this?" I said questioningly.

He looked at me seriously, "A wise wolf once told me that no matter WHAT obstacle you're faced with…it's never impossible to overcome it." He said smirking.

I gave sigh, "Since you're as blind as a bat in this situation I guess I'll answer your question. We as the alpha's are the leaders of the pack and must guide our followers the way we see as fit, however there are some that neither appreciate or respect that rule and do whatever they want. You see Bexius, the 'leader' of the Outcast was banished from here about a year ago, because I found out something severly horrific about him…" I said chill going down my spine.

Erik tilted his head, "And that's?"

I sighed, "He…raped male wolves…that wondered at night...It was a horrible turn of events…Every male of the pack was scared to even leave their den in the day time which made it harder to hunt, because we had to use the female alphas which there weren't to many offering because they wanted to stay home with there loves. I remember our hunting squad being so low, we had to involve ourselves in hunting." I said sighing

Erik got wide eyed, "Bexius did that?" He said holding his mouth with his paw.

I nodded, "I'm afraid so…"

Kevin growled, "You lying sack of shit, Bexius was kicked out of this pack because you bastards didn't like how he chose what HE wanted to do." Kevin said countering my statement.

I frowned at Kevin, "Oh? Did I mention that Bexius was an obnoxious liar, He was severely distrustful, and he would say he did this but he did something totally different entirely?" I said looking at Erik

Erik tilted his head, "As long as I've been under Bexius I've never seen him lie, in fact, even as a…I'd rather not say, I never seen him once act violent towards ANY of his followers." He said frowning.

I sighed, "Now enough about Bexius, The reason we the wolves of Eastern/Western pack hate those wolves are because they ruined the peace we once had like this stupid agreement I got put in…" I frowned.

Erik tilted his head, "Yeah about that agreement what exactly was it?" I said tilting my head

I gulped, "There were two…but I chose the second one…His first proposal was…he gets to mate with me at any given point he felt the mood, and OF COURSE I said hell no, so the second one was he get's to take any five alpha's he saw fit and that would prevent him from attacking us, because his outcast pack, is more than double our pack's size. I had no other choice but to say…yes." I said looking down

Erik got wide eyed, "So in three months…he's coming to take away your followers?" He said wide eyed.

I nodded, "Unfortunately…You know, I'm very sorry about the way the pack sees YOU in particular, you're a very nice wolf, if you want I can give you a more hospitable look with the other wolves." I said smiling.

Erik smiled but looked down at Kevin then at Berk who was behind him, "What about Berk and Kevin?" He said his smile disappaiting.

I sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't do that…the pack doesn't even know your name, and haven't met you yet so if I say you're ok then most of the pack will go with it, but since Kevin and Berk used to be part of this pack and were banished…I can't change how they feel about them." I said looking down.

He tilted his head, "Wait Kevin and Berk used to be a part of this of this pack?" He said astonished

I nodded, "Yes, Kevin and Berk, were alphas, but they were kicked because Berk were rude and disrespectful to everyone and nearly killed a pup out of rage, and Kevin because he wouldn't stop matting with other males mates." I said shaking my head.

Kevin frowned, "Hey those females came to ME I didn't go to them." He said with a pouting face.

Berk frowned, "I still think it was unfair, because those stupid omegas wouldn't leave me alone." He said objectingly

I sighed, "I and the other alpha's forgave you a long time ago, however…I can't say the same for the others." I said looking at the two.

Erik frowned, "Can you call the pack here then?" He said questioningly?

I titled my head, "Yes, but why?" I said confused

He looked outside, "Like I said, I want to end this rilvary." He said.

I shrugged, "We can do this tomorrow because we sat here and talked clean till it was evening." I said looking out of the den seeing the sunset outside.

Erik nodded, "Alright then, let's go home guys." He said smiling looking at Kevin.

Kevin almost instantly sprung up and seemed excited. Erik rolled his eyes and shook his head before standing up.

Kevin crawled under him and lifted him up and looked at us before looking away, "Thanks…for listening." He said blushing before the small pack of wolves left the den.

I smiled, "That wolf, Erik he seems so nice, even after we treated him harshly…" I said looking at Eve and Tony.

I gave a dull look and saw that both Eve and Tony were fast asleep.

I shook my head, and chuckled before laying my head down and drifting off to sleep.

 _In the hunting grounds of the valley 2 hours after Erik's visit_

Scarla's POV

Oh my GOSH he was SOOO CUTE. I smiled my tail intertwined with his as we walked, talked, and laughed. We finally caught up to rose after our little...kiss and well we didn't tell Rose since Justin thought if She found out we kissed she might rip his tail off.

I'm pretty sure at this point we were wandering around seeing how we've never had the chance to travel to Eastern/Western pack we didn't exactly know who we were looking for. I guess were not that good of a navigator.

I looked at Rose as we walked into a canyon that had rocks and cliff rocks in it. Rose quickly looked to the left then to the right, "Weird...I don't smell Bexius here...I smell Kevin, Berk, Erik, and a LOT of other wolves." She said looking around.

I got a little worried, "You don't think they got hurt do you?" I said a little frightened.

She shook her head, "No because there's a trail." She said looking around.

"Excuse me!" a voice said from the cliff to the right.

Everyone's ears perked up and we looked at the cliff where we heard that unfamiliar voice. We saw a Blonde wolf and a small dark grey wolf looking down at us.

"Mind explaining what your doing here? This is our territory." the dark grey wolf barked.

The blonde wolf looked dead at me, "Candu do you see her overthere?" She said sounding a little surprised and pointing at me.

Candu looked at me and got wide eyed, "She looks like that wolf that was on Kevin's back." He said intrigued.

I got wide eyed, "W-Wait...Some one here looks like ME HERE?!" I gasped

 _ **Boom another chapter done, Sorry again for the longER wait on the update I've been very busy lately with homework/and writers block, but I'm not dead yet guys XD.**_

 _ **I'm still working on this for you all who like it don't worry there's definetly more to come this is just the mere beginning.**_

 _ **Anyways like I always say. :D**_

 _ **UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	4. Alpha and Omega Family affairs chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter for Family Affairs, and if you haven't read trusted paws then I'll tell you now that it hasn't very easy for me these past months.**

 **The reason why there was I gigantic delay on the chapter was because I got put on a temporary hold but I'm back now with a brand new laptop and brand new ideas.**

 **Moving on there might be a lemon on here and then there might not I'm debating on it.**

 **Disclaimer-** I don't own any of the Alpha and Omega characters but I do own my O/Cs

Alpha and Omega: Family Affairs

Chapter 4: Twins of a kind

Scarla's POV

I gasped, "Someone looks like me here?!" I said astonished

The grey wolf looked at me sheepishly, "Hard to believe, but yes there is a wolf that looks almost identical to you." He said sitting down rubbing his head with his paw

The blonde wolf looked at everyone we had in the group, "I'm guessing you're from the outcast pack right?"

I nodded, "No doubt your Eastern/Western, Look I don't care what type of issue you have with my pack I just need you to take me to that wolf that looks like me. Even if it's just for a couple of minutes I'm begging you." I said looking at them desperately.

The blonde wolf looked at me than at the grey wolf before she looked back at me, "I'm guessing that wolf is your brother?" she said sitting down, along with the grey wolf behind.

I nodded of course, "Please let me-"

Rose cut me off, "You don't have to beg these wolves. Remember? Word got out that Bexius sent Kevin here so I know he's here. We can just visit him and ask if he knows where Bexius is." She said frowning at the blonde wolf.

The Blonde wolf darted her eyes at Rose before looking at me, "Well I guess I can let you pass, but try not to cause much attention to yourself, I usually don't do this, but seeing the desperate look in your eyes is heartbreaking. Candu show them to Kevin's Den." She said looking at the short wolf I guessed was Candu.

He got wide eyed and looked at her, "Kate, what about the-"She cut him off, "Don't worry I'll cover you. Just take her to them." She said before walking westward.

Candu looked at us and sighed, "Follow me." He groaned.

 _A few minutes later_

We arrived at a Den that was on the other side of a mildly deep river, the water's depth probably was able to cover me from my paw up to my neck. The current was slow and gentle.

The moonlight shined off of the water and its reflection's danced amongst the trees.

I smiled, "Wooow a very nice den." I said looking at it in aww."

Rose smiled to, "It's nice the view here is spectacular." She said looking at the water.

Justin nuzzled me, "It's nice, but you look better." He said smiling I blushed, "Aww thanks." I said.

Candu looked at us dully, "Done now? Ok this is where they are ok? Done now time to go back to my border patrol." He said walking away quickly.

I rolled my eyes, "Eastern/Western Scumbag." I said getting a chuckle from Rose and Justin.

"I Heard that." Candu's voice echoed in the distance.

"I don't CARE!" I yelled back chuckling making Rose laugh a little and Justin sinker.

I looked at the den a little nervous, "I wonder how he looks now." I said as I took my first step towards the den.

As began to edge closer to the den I heard a faint growl making move back slightly.

"Go Away you bunch of Western Mutts." A husky voice growled. I knew who that was it was Berk.

I frowned, "Ok Princess, If you REALLY need your beauty sleep that badly." I said chuckling.

There was a silence before Berk stuck his head into the moon light, "Scarla? What on Earth-" I cut him off, "Look listen I don't have much time to talk is Kevin in-"

"Yes I am." He said walking out into the moonlight casually.

For some odd reason he looked at me and then got wide eyed, I tilted my head, "What?" I said curious as to why he changed mood.

He gulped, "Uh no, no, it's nothing I-I I'm just a uh-"Suddenly a white wolf came out limping and half a sleep, "Hey honey what's going on what's eveeeerrryoowhoa…" He said looking dead at me.

I got wide eyed looking at the white wolf seeing that he had the exact same color fur and eyes as I do. He also was almost the same height and he looked just like a male version of myself

"E-Eric?!" I said a tear going down my face.

He tilted his head, "Ok I'm dreaming or something I'm looking at a female version of myself and it knows my name." He said in disbelief.

Kevin nuzzled his cheek, "Yeah honey this is just a dream go back in the den. He said trying to rush him back in the den. Berk switched looks from me to Eric.

He looked at Kevin, "Uh oooh…Kevin you done, did it now." He said chuckling.

I gave a confused look, "What?! What did you do?! Why are you calling my brother honey?! Why is he calling you honey?! What the HELL happened in the last two days?! I said panicking.

Eric turned my way again, "Sister? But my sister from what my Mom said died months after I was born…They told me I was an only their only pup left...I think I remember have seen her once though." He said looking up at the ceiling.

I looked at him, "What are your parents' names?" I said.

He looked at me, "Gar-"I cut him off, "Garnet and Karl." I said smirking. He got wide eyed, "B-but how did…"

I looked at him, "Because I'm your sister…our parents separated us as pups. I never got a reason I was just told to-"

Eric cut me off, "Stay in a pups place." He said looking at me wide eyed.

A tear went down his eye, "…S-Scarla!" He said running and jumping from the ledges.

I ran over to him, "E-Eric!" I yelled jumping over towards him. We met at the middle edge and I hugged him tightly him doing the same to me." I cried in his shoulder, "I thought I never get to see you again." I said crying.

He cried to, "I can't believe how much you've grown. You look so much bigger." He said looking at me. I looked at him before I strangely got a scent of Kevin on him.

I got wide eyed, "Hey wait why Is Kevin's scent on you?" I said getting wide eyed.

He got wide eyed a blush fading in heavily on his cheeks. Kevin began to tip toe in the den. I peered his way, "Oh Keevin." I said frowning and sing out his name. He froze in place his tail and ears sinking.

He slowly turned our way, "Ye-ees?" he said gulping giving a nervous grin.

I frowned, "Care to explain why I smell you on my brother?" I said frowning even more at the last part.

He became flustered and frantic quickly, "I-I wait ok it-Its not what it- Uh wait I can explain…you see I-I I was…" He held his mouth closed his face flushed in a blush. I looked at Eric who was looking away a blush even redder than apple appearing on his face.

Rose squinted her eyes before walking this way. She sniffed my brother making him flinch looking at her making him gulp. She peered up at him, "Just as I thought." She said smirking.

She walked over to my right side and whispered in my ear, "They…mated." She said softly.

Those words echoed in my head. They….mated….Suddenly I felt my entire body burn up then my ears perked up and I was unintentionally clawing on the rock below, "THEY DID WHAT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Kevin's POV

I looked at Scarla as rose whispered something in her ear the last word I heard was, "Mated." At that point I knew what she was talking about. She must have smelt the scent me and Eric left in the forest. 'I knew we should have done it in the water' I thought to myself I saw Scarla glare at me her fur standing on end and her claws digging in the rock they were standing on. "THEY DID WHAT?!" I heard her yell.

I got wide eyed the blush showing more on my face, "Ok I-I can explain…It-It was just…" I couldn't find the right word to explain to help out the situation.

She stood and I gulped and I looked down, "I…I..I'm….I'm sorry." I said knowing It was wrong of me to do what I did. She growled, "I'm cutting it off." She snarled before she took a step forward. My tail curled up and I gulped my legs frozen in place.

Suddenly Eric stood in front of me, "Sis calm down ok? Give him a break." He said looking at me. She glared up at Eric, "Eric you don't know Kevin. He always does this. He mates with females and then leaves even if he's gotten them pregnant." She said growling at me.

I looked down as she continued, "Look Eric, I don't want to see you hurt not like all those other females I wasn't able to protect you then but I am now and I'll be damn if you get hurt anymore!" She said stomping at the last part.

My ears fell down at that, 'She's right…What good am I? All I do is sex, sex, sex…Eric doesn't deserve that.' I thought to myself. I slowly began to walk into den when I heard her growl, "DON'T YOU MOVE ANOTHER INCH!" she growled freezing me in place.

I turned back around looking down a tear slowly rolling down my face, Suddenly I heard a growl and I got wide eyed when I looked up seeing Eric sitting down his head fur covering his eyes, "If this is all you see in him Scala…my loving sister…you don't know him." He said looking back up at her.

He turned around and looked at me, "Kevin, He's loving…caring, thoughtful…protective, strong, and the list just goes on and on. You said that he's mated with a lot of females in his past right? Do I look like a female to you?" He said cocking an eyebrow looking at her.

Scala frowned at him, "That's not the point, Kevin is-"Eric held his paw up, "Kevin helped me he saved me more than once since our little…session...He's been there for me and he protected me when he could've simply left me with Bexius where I would have been simply a sex toy for the males and females in that pack. Is that what you wanted? So what if we mated, I loved him as I still do now and no amount of yelling or growling is going to change that...call me whatever you want, do whatever you want we're not going anywhere, and just like we make love together…we will fight together." He said smiling looking at me.

I got wide eyed more tears going down my face, "I-I'm not worthy of you…Eric…You are soo much more than me…yet after all you heard about me, all the truths told and yet…you still stay with me. Why?" I said looking at him.

Scarla frowned at me, "Your damn right." She said.

Eric looked at me then smiled before he smiled and stood up he jumped over to my end. He sat down in front of me and I looked at him my ears falling down along with my gaze. He put his paw under my chin and pushed back up smiling, "Kevin, let me ask you something, all these females you slept with have cuddle with them every night." He said looking at me.

I shook my head as he continued, "Did you say even once that you loved them?"

I shook my head

"Did you sheltered them, protected them, kept them out of harm's way…Did you have any affections at all with them other than sex?" He said

I shook my head to every single question.

He smiled and looked me in the eye, "Now when you met me, what you was the FIRST feeling you had when you saw me?" He said smiling.

I looked down, "I…I felt uncomfortable with you looking like you were…it was how can I say hurting me deep down…to see you so broken." I said looking at him.

He smirked, "When we and after we mated did this feeling remain?" He said

I nodded, "I didn't know then and I didn't know after until after…the scuffle we had." I said looking at him.

I smirked, "And what would you call this feeling?" He smirked before he walked to my side and smirked at Scarla placing a paw on his ear.

I blushed, "It…It was Love…I loved you…and I still do…but what does that has to do with any of this?" I said looking at him.

He chuckled, "Well isn't it obvious silly, you love me." He smiled and nuzzled my cheek

He smiled, "And I love you." He said before he gave me a kiss on the lips. I got wide when suddenly I was pushed to the ground on my back with him over me as we were kissing.

I pushed back and blushed before closing my eyes…so this is what love feels like…I…I'm in love.

He separated and looked at Scarla, "Does that help things out." He said chuckling

Scarla looked at me then at Eric before she sighed, "Eric I love you ok? If you want to date Kevin you do whatever makes you happy, but…" She jumped over and front of me and intertwined her tail with his as she looked at me seriously, "If you even so much as LOOK at another wolf in anyway other than in the face so help me I gouge your eyes out with your own paws." She said her tail tightening around her brother's tail.

I nodded, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

She held her paw out, "Then promise me you won't hurt him." She said looking me

I gladly took her paw and shook it, "It's a promise I'll put in my heart. I won't hurt even a hair on him." I swore.

He chuckled and smirked, "Oh you can hurt me a little." He said with a wink.

I blushed at that before she gave a sarcastic laugh, and smacked him in the face. She looked at him, "No seduction on your end buddy. Now I want You Rose, Justin, and Berk to go inside." She said looking at me.

I gulped as Berk went into the Den, before he went in he put a paw on my shoulder and whispered, "I wish you luck." He said

Scarla must have heard because she looked at Berk, "You'll have to go through what he's going to have to go through with Vex as well." She smirked.

Berk turned back wide eyed astonished just like I was. Berk's ears and his tail fell, a blush on his face as he turned back and walked into the den.

Scarla chuckled as Rose and a dim red furred wolf walk in. I was about to ask her who he was, but she cut me off before I could speak, "Now what I'm about to ask you is something that I want an answer to." She said looking at me.

I sat up and looked at her as she sighed, "Eric is a male, and just like any male one day they'll want a little more. So when that time comes…will you be ready?" She said looking at me.

I got wide eyed, "Wait wh-what do you-"She came to my ear, "Will you be ready for my brother?" She said making me go wide eyed and a blush shoot across my face.

I can't believe she asked that. I mean of course I did know he eventually want to mount me but…I don't think I'd be ready for it soon.

I looked away, "N-no I don't think I will…I'm almost as tight as a small rubber band back there." I said gulping.

I continued, "W-what does it feel like?" I said looking at her.

She got wide eyed, "Wow you actually did go bi. Hmm. Ok well for me it's like heaven I love'em nice and long, but you…I don't know…Let's just say there's a lot of lubrication." She looked left and right before looking up at me, "Turn around." She said quickly and quietly.

I got wide eyed, "Wait what are you.-"She cut me off, "SHHHH just turn around really quick." She said quickly.

I tilted my head before turning around. She looked at the den entrance before she continued, "Lift your tail up." I frowned, "Why would I-"She cut off, "You'll see in a minute." She said pawing at my hip. I frowned and slowly lifted my tail to the side.

Suddenly I felt a soft, wet, surface rub gently across my ass and I quickly turned all the way around and sat down and blushed crazily, "What THE FU-"She put a paw on my muzzle, "That's what you'll feel at first ok?" she blushed slightly before rushing to the river and began to drink water.

I frowned, "Why would you do that? I'm dating your brother." I whispered. She looked up, "Your the one wondering what it felt like." She said bluntly.

I frowned the Blush still evident on my face, "I didn't like that it felt so weird, and that was just a lick." I shivered.

She looked at me, "You wanted to date a male now ya got one she said before she walked into the den. I looked at the moon and sighed, "Well…this is a game changer." I said before walking into the den as well.

 _The Next Morning_

Berk's POV

I sighed waking up and stretching from a good night sleep when I noticed how crowded the den is now that Scarla, Rose, and that other wolf are here.

Everyone was still sleep so I walked out of the den and sighed looking up contemplating on my life. Why do I not have Vex yet? He likes me I think, and I love him, but were not together yet.

I must have been such a fool not to have asked him out when we were pups. He was just everything I'd want to see in a partner.

He nice, kind, big, strong, beautiful, and he's even trustworthy. I sighed thinking about him in my mind before I heard a chuckle, "What'cha thinking about big guy?" a voice called from into the den. I looked back and got wide eyed seeing Rose walk out chuckling, "You see a little love sick this morning." She smiled

I got wide eyed, "Wh-what do you mean? I'm fine." I said looking avoiding eye contact and trying my hardest to hide the blush on my face. She smirked, "Thinking about Vex?" She chuckled.

I got even more wide eyed, "Ho-How did you and Scarla-"She chuckled again, "Any wolf could notice the way you look at him." She smirked

I sighed, "Well…I guess since you know…" I looked down. She smiled, "Its alright big guy. Don't worry about it you two would look great together." She said sitting by myside

I looked down at her, "You think so? I don't know if he likes me yet…but I…I love him." I said looking up at the sky.

She smiled at me before she stood up, "I guess it's true…love can be blind." She said walking into the den.

I got wide eyed, "Wait what you meant?" I said looking at the mouth of the den.

She popped her head out, "That's for me to know and you to find out." She chuckled before walking back into the den.

I tilted my head, "I wonder what she could have meant." I said aloud thinking to myself. I felt the need to walk so I jumped on each of the ledges until I got to the other side of the river. I began walking around the forest just wondering about what Vex could be doing right now.

"I hope you're fine out there…I miss you." I said out loud as I continued walking anywhere.

Vex's POV

I sighed thinking of Berk as Bexius, Galio, and I continued walking towards only god knows where. I blushed thinking about his muscular body and frame, his wonderful brown fur and his amber yellow eyes. I swear just thinking about it made my insides burn up. I blushed a little harder but I faded slightly when I heard chuckling.

I looked up seeing Bexius chuckling, "Are you that in love with him?" He said smiling

I got wide eyed and blushed, "Oh I'm sorry, I was j-just…" I couldn't finish my sentence not that he already knew. He chuckled, "Tell ya what? We'll be ya wing man, me and Galio." He said winking at Galio.

Galio frowned and growled, "Why do I need to get involved? He's an adult let the man do it himself." He said frowning.

I looked down, "Yeah…I-I want to do it alone…I know I'm brave enough to do it." I said looking up at Bexius. Bexius looked at me, "Hmm…You know if you weren't so Head over paws for Berk I would mate you right now." He chuckled.

I blushed, "T-thanks for the compliment?" I said a little weird out. He chuckled, " I said 'IF" buuut then again I still do have Galio over here." He chuckled bumping against Galio.

Galio frowned a faint blush popping on my face.

I got wide eyed, "You to have mated?! Galio is GAY?!" I said looking at the two. Bexius chuckled, "Yeah tough wolf Galio whined like a bitch when we knotted." He chuckled. He continued, "And you shoulda seen him when we were actually doin it all the whines like, "Oh Bexius your so biig." Or "ahh fuck me harder." " He chuckled making Galio go wide eyed and glare at Bexius, "You promise me you wouldn't say a damn thing you piece a shit." He said blushing harder.

Bexius chuckled, "Oops It sliped." He said chuckling. Galio growled, 'You bastard!" He frowned as he sped up in front of us.

A few minutes passed as we continued walking towards the pack, I couldn't help but wonder, what was taking so long we had been walking for almost two days now, I looked up at Bexius, "Hey how long before we get there?" I said looking at him. I was really wanting to see Berk. I guess I would I mean I hadn't seen him in about 3 days which is unusual for him and me since we usually hung out at least for a while.

Berk looked down at me and chuckled, "Well if you want you can take Kevin's short cut you just got to go through those trees to the right from us walk about two miles from here, make a left, then walk straight and bam your there. I'm not going yet cause I'ma badass and I'll go when I feel like it." He said chuckling looking at Galio's rear and chuckling, "Pluus I want some of dat action over der'" He chuckled looking at him smirking.

Galio blushed and growled, "S-Shut up, pig." He said as he continued to walk. He looked back at me, "You do what you will I'm moving where ever I'm lead." He said as he continued.

I nodded and began to chuckle, "Well you two have fun I'm gonna go find Berk." I said as I trotted off in the direction where Bexius pointed.

Right before I was out of earshot I heard Bexius yell, "Oh and tell Winston, I had a change in heart I'm going to be there in about a week or soo…maybe a little earlier." He laughed.

I yelled out, "Yes sir." Before I trotted off further away.

I'm finally going to see him again I wonder what he's doing right now.

Berk's POV

I continued wondering the packs hearing the wolf's chatter of my presence, but I didn't care. I was to love struck to care. I got into deep thought of me and Vex in the same den. He cuddled under my chest and I cuddled on his back as we slept together at night. I guess I had to come to conclusion that I loved him.

Suddenly I heard someone say, "Hey! Move outta the way ya big o-"I turned around to see Candu looking up and me wide eyed, "Oh Berk, I-I didn't see you there eheh what are you doing here?" He said nervously.

I frowned at him, "Go away runt." I growled before walking away he frowned, "I'm trying to befriend you again, but you're making it that much harder to do that." He said glaring at me I frowned, "Who said I wanted to be your friend again? You scum, you make me sick of all the pain you, and all my other "friends" put me through and you expect me to just push it under the grass? Hell, no. I was enjoying my walk around, now enjoy yours going the other way." I said turning around and walking off.

He ran up in front of me and frowned, "I'm SORRY OK?! I'm…sorry." He said looking down.

I looked down at him surprised slightly when I heard a sniffle, he looked back up a tear going down his, "I'm sorry…I never wanted this to happen to you…I wanted us to…I…I lo-….Look…I love you." He said looking up at me.

I gave a surprised look, unable to speak as he continued, "Ever since Winston found you I had a crush on you, I loved playing with you as a pup and being able to cuddle next to you when we slept. After you got older I…I don't know…I know you didn't intentionally try to hurt me but…what could I do…" He said looking down.

He looked at me, "Please…I want things to go back to the way they were between you and me…I want my love back." He said looking at me.

My jaw dropped when I heard that, I heard gasps and whispers around as the wolves kept talking. I looked at him plainly deciphering what to do.

He looked at me, "Please…" He said giving me puppy eyes. I gulped, "Candu…I'm sorry…if things were different I'd say yes…but I'm after someone else." I said looking at him./

He's ears flatten and he slouched, I saw the life leave his eyes when I said those words and his lips quivered, "S-someone…else?" He said his voice sounding of devastation.

I looked down and gave a sigh, "I'm sorry I met another male in the outcas-"He cut me off, "THE OUTCAST PACK?!" He yelled in astonishment.

He glared at me, "What?! I'm soo much better than any Outcast wolf out there. You know me so much better. I'm the third strongest in the pack I got the best rations an alpha can get, and you chose a SLUTTY ASS OUTCAST WOLF! I would be so much more loyal to you, unlike those rotten shit bags."

I frowned, "You know…I'm an OUTCAST to you know…and unlike the wolf I've fallen for I'm not loyal either, the one I'm after is a virgin." I said growling slightly.

He snarled, "You act like he's not gonna lose that quickly, and you know what?! You and YOUR FUCK ASS FRIENDS CAN BURN IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! FUCK YOU, OUTCAST BASTARDS!" He yelled before he ran off.

I snarled, "WESTURN RUNT!" I yelled before storming past the crowd of astonished wolves who were staring at us. Here I was trying to lay low and keep my sexuality a secret and I just blurt it all out to the entire pack. Fucking Great now my secrets out and if and when Vex comes he'll know before I even tell.

As for Candu, he can fall off a cliff for all I care that bitch thinks he can hurt me the way he did when we were just pups and expect for me to welcome with open arms, HELL NO! Especially after that. I growled to myself as I continued walking back to the den upset, angry, and unhappy.

From the other side of the river I saw that Kevin and Eric were talking both blushing and them looking embarrassed. I didn't even care at the moment I wanted to be alone for a while.

Kevin switched glances at me and got wide eyed, "B-Berk, H-Hey what are you-" I interrupted, "Not in the mood for another conversation if you need me I'll be by myself at the howling rock." I said bluntly as I stormed off in that direction.

I looked back at the two who were looking at me worried, "Do NOT follow me." I said before I stormed over the hill.

Eric's POV

I looked seeing Berk storm off over a hill and I couldn't help wondering, why is he so moody today? I looked at Kevin and he shrugged his shoulder before looking back at me, "Well getting past that I was wondering…maybe If you would like to maybe…I dunno go explore the woods…for a little?" He said chuckling nervously.

I smiled of course, "Gladly." I said standing up, but immediately feeling a sharp pain in my front left leg.

Kevin looked at it and smiled, "I'll carry you, it's still got to be sore after all." He smiled before I stood up and he crawled under me.

He hoisted me up and we began jumping off of the ledges in the water before we got to the other side of the river.

Once we did that, Kevin began to trot off towards the forest. We walked about a good thirty minutes into the forest before Kevin stopped He laid down and I slowly got off his back. He looked at me and blushed slightly.

I smiled, "Soo what did you want to talk about?" I said siting down. He looked down and gulped before looking at me, "Did you maybe…I don't know…have any urges about…maybe m-mounting…me?" He said looking at me.

I got wide eyed, "What?! You're wanting to be the bottom now?!" I said astonished.

He looked away, "I-I want to be fair…about our relationship…since I mounted you…your sister said it was only fair you got the same thing, and well…I agree." He said looking at me. He said looking at me his face lit up like a red light bulb, "B-But, I'm almost as tight as a small rubber band back there and I'm more than sure your wolf hood is bigger than what my tail hole can handle and I-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips.

He kissed back and his face started to calm as he pushed back gently. We separated and he took a deep breathe.

I chuckled, "Better?" I smiled. He smiled, "A lot…but about you…do you…want to mount me?" He said looking at me.

I chuckled, "If you want me to, If you're a virgin back there then it's gonna hurt a little before it feels good take it from experience." I said winking.

He blushed and I looked down seeing his tip start to poke out his sheath and I chuckled, "Getting excited are we?" I said patting down at the ground

He looked down and blushed before rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I am." He said nervously.

I stood up and walked closer to him and chuckled seductively, "Weeelll if you're in the mood." I said bowing my head down a little for a small lick. He placed a paw on my head and I looked up about to lick the tip. He blushed, "I…I want you to…try something." He said as he stood up, I tilted my head and wonder what he was doing.

He turned around and looked at me, "Have a taste?" He said as he lifted his tail up reveling his small tight tail hole.

I blushed, "O-Ok." I said as I drifted closer to him.

Kevin's POV

I blushed and turned around, "Have a taste?" I said lifting my tail. He looked at me a faint blush appearing on his face, "O-Ok." He said as he came closer to me.

I turned around and closed my eyes and began breathing slowly when I felt him sniffing at my hole. I could feel every single breath of air he took as he got ever so closer to my tail hole. I gasped once I felt a wet surface graze across the outside wall.

I can't believe I was doing this, I was actually presenting my ass to another male. As if I were a bitch in heat I whimpered as a sign that I begged for more.

He heard this and chuckled, "Eager much?" He said cocking an eye brow at me. I blushed, "Heheheheeh." I said laughing nervously. He gave another lick and I moaned, "Yeesh, how on earth were you able to contain yourself?" I said as I lowered my front half and lifted my ass even closer to his mouth.

He chuckled, "I've only licked you twice and you're already dripping pre." He chuckled.

I looked under me seeing my member all the way out and dripping my juices on the ground. Eric took this chance while I was focused on my member to quickly give my ass a kiss and I groaned, but it changed once I felt his wet tongue quickly began wiping across my ass making me push back and bark out at each lick.

"Fuck, FUCK, FUCK that feels soo good." I whined as I pushed further back, He peeked out at the side of my tail, "Want me to go further in?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

I blushed, "Yes!" I begged and as I did so he put his slips on my begging anus and place his tongue on my ass. He gently placed his tongue on my hole and he slowly pushed in.

I groaned, "Gah that…feels soo…weird." I said breathing heavy. He began to move his tongue in and out of my ass, and it added to the pleasure, I groaned and he chuckled, "Luooks luike suwmeone nueeds help." He said.

I titled my head, "What do you- OH MY GOOOD!" I yelled when I felt him stroking my member. I groaned when I felt him push past the ring of my ass into my tunnel. He went faster in me and matched the speed of his stroke.

I moaned, "Fuck that's even better, shit…" I moaned.

Suddenly all the pleasure vanished and I groaned, "Why'd you stop?" I said looking at him from behind.

He laid on his back and suckled on my tip, I shivered, before he took it out of his mouth. He looked at me, "I'm sorry I-I just can't take it anymore." He said as he began to lick the inside and outside of my ass.

He stopped and hoisted himself on top of my back, my tail hanging to the side when he laid on my back. I got wide eyed, "A-Already?! Right now?! W-We can't just you know…t-take it slow?" He said looking at me.

Eric sighed heavily, "I'll move slowly, but…I just got to stick it in, just for a little." He said sexually.

I gulped and began to prepare myself for what he had in store. I felt something sharp and wet begin prod at my hole and already I felt pre drizzle down to my balls.

I looked at him, and he looked at me, "Are you ready?" He asked I took a deep breath before I nodded.

After I said yes I felt his member slowly slide in, and I gritted my teeth resisting the urge to howl out at the feeling of his member stretching my virgin hole.

He looked at me, "A-Are you ok? Your Extreeemely tight back here." He said grunting. I blushed and grunted, "I-It's so…so big." He started to slide out, "Ok…I'm gonna pull out." He said trying to move his member out of my ass. I pushed back trying my hardest not to scream when it went deeper. He looked at me and I shook my head, "N-No…don't pull out…g-go ahead and hump the fuck out of me." I said chuckling.

He looked at me blushing before he slowly pulled out and push began and began to thrust in me. The pain was great but I wasn't about to chicken out now.

I groaned, "God, you're bigger than I thought." I said blushing at him as his member continued to push and pull out of me.

He chuckled, "I thought the same thing when you were in me." He said looking at me.

He smirked before he placed a paw on my member and began stroking me off.

I moaned, "Ahh that's better." I said as I began to feel the stimulated from my walls and my member. The pain slowly began to disappear and I felt a slight irritation inside of me. I began to push back slightly and I moaned, "H-Harder." I said.

I got wide eyed and blushed and he smirked, "Look at you, already begging for more?" He said chuckling.

I blushed, "Heh I guess I'm starting to like it huh?" I said as I grinded my hips against his thrusts.

He sped up slightly and I moaned, "Fuuck." I said rolling my eyes to the back my head, He was just soo big and he was being so gentle I couldn't help but get excited.

He smirked and nibbled at my neck and began heavily breathing on my neck as he slightly took my faster.

I groaned and pushed back against his thrust, "Fuck, You're…Gonna…Make…Me…cum soon." I said in between his thrusts.

He growled and thrust really hard one good time and I through my head back and yelled out, "AHHH FUCK!" I yelled out in pleasure.

He smirked, "Just the sound I wanted." I looked back, gasping and moaning as he took me faster.

"D-Do that again p-please." I begged, he cocked an eyebrow before he slid out slightly and slammed back in this time slapping his knot on me. I gasped this time, "Fuuck…" I said.

He smirked and began to repeat that thrust making me yell to the point it drowned out the slaps from our actions.

He sped up his thrust and I gasped and moaned, "Fuck, so this is how it feels to be at the bottom, I'ma make m-mental note of this." I said bucking my hips against his thrusts.

He groaned, "Fuck…I feel like I'm gonna…" he huffed out, his knot slapped on my tail hole and I got wide eyed, "Oh fuck…I forgot that part." I said feeling his knot slap against my straining tail hole.

Eric looked at me, "J-Just try to relax." He said as he sped up the paste.

I tried my hardest to relax my hole as he continued pummeling my ass with his well-timed thrusts.

Finally after a while the He gave three hard thrust before the knot finally went in. I held my head back and screamed as I came all over the ground below us, Eric continued to thrust until he howled out and I felt his seed rush into me.

I suddenly felt so warm and we both collapsed, me not even caring that I laid in my own seed.

He looked down at me, "Y-You did it." He chuckled nuzzling my cheek. I nuzzled back, "I feel so warm…I can't believe how much pleasure I got from that."

He chuckled, "So you like being fucked now?" He said chuckling even more.

I blushed, "W-Well we don't have to let everyone k-know that do we? I kinda have a reputation ya know?"

He chuckled, "I won't tell a-"

"Kevin, ERIC?!" a voice said in astonished

I got wide eyed and looked to my right where I heard the source and saw Vex looking at us. Eric looked at me and I back at Eric, "U-Uh…W-We can explain…" we said looking at Veric

 _ **Well guys that's a LOOONG chapter 4 sorry it took me soo long to post it I had been very busy with homework and band practice I never got any time to finish.**_

 _ **Also a little thanks to wolfiessoul who recommended this be the next chapter posted. Now I'll ask you give me a p.m. on your request.**_

 _ **What should I post next?**_

 _ **See ya later!**_


End file.
